


Ricominciare a vivere

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Introspettivo, Long, Love, Sad, Sentimental, TIVA - Freeform, long story, romantic, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: |Tiva| | Possibili spoiler season 11| |Storia che parla di Ziva e del suo viaggio per ritrovare se stessa|Ziva non era più la stessa persona di otto anni fa: la vita e l’amore cambiano chi sei, ma più di tutto sono le decisioni che prendi a farlo. Aveva un motivo per lottare, ma non sapere più chi si è ti allontana così tanto da ciò che vuoi che ti porta in un modo completamente estraneo, dove è difficile risalire a galla e respirare. Dopo anni passati all'ombra del padre e della sua famiglia, si era creata dei legami, aveva delle persone care a cui teneva, ma nonostante questo l’abbiano portato nuovamente a sognare e a vivere, loro l’hanno anche allontanata. Lei era disposta a tutto, perfino partire per un anno e ritrovare se stessa, per poi essere così, finalmente pronta a donare il suo cuore all’uomo che glielo aveva rapito…..ma al suo ritorno qualcosa sembrava essere cambiato.NOTE: La storia è stata scritta per il contest "Mettiamoci in gioco ", indetto da Principe Dracula sul gruppo Facebook "EFP famiglia: recensioni, consigli e discussioni."





	1. Alla ricerca di se stessa parte I

 

 

 

 

 

 

NOTA

La storia è stata scritta per il concorso "Mettiamoci in gico", indetto da Principe Dracula sul gruppo Facebook "EFP famiglia: recensioni, consigli e discussioni."                    
Il mio prompt era: "Scrivere la storia di una persona che parte per un viaggio per ritrovare se stessa."

 

 

 

 

   
Era uno di quei giorni che capitano raramente in Israele, che rispecchiava perfettamente l'umore di Ziva. Lei che era semper stata una dura, una combattente che nessuno era mai riuscito, adesso, si sentiva così piccola da poter perfino scomparire. Quella fredda mattina Ziva è uscita di casa con la nitida sensazione che stava stando cambiando, che era arrivato il momento per lei Avevo fatto una scelta difficile, forse la più difficile della sua vita, una scelta che l'avrei allontanata dalle persone, grazie a quell'uomo che con il suo sarcasmo e la sua dolcezza l'aveva conquistata. Una nuova vita sta per iniziare: Gibbs, Abby, McGee e Tony non erano solo una squadra ben consolidata, erano la sua famiglia quelle persone che non l'hanno mai abbandonata nonostante lei abbia commesso dagli errori nei loro confronti. Suo padre, suo fratello e tutta la famiglia David ha rubato i suoi sogni, l'abito privato dalla sua giovane età, quasi così da vivere. Nessuno è mai stato così, è rimasta da sola: adesso, una causa degli ultimi avvenimenti, aveva deciso di riprendere in mano la sua vita e di intraprendere un viaggio per ritrovare se stessa. Vieni in una turbina, ogni giorno Ziva si sentiva trascinare sempre più nella profondità del proprio malessere, sempre più schiava di se stessa, delle proprie ansie, della paura di non farcela e di non riuscire a soddisfare gli altri. Molte notti, nel sonno urlando, madida di sudore, travolta dalla terribile sensazione di non riuscire più respirare; questa volta era spesse volte la conseguenza del suo lavoro, di quell'impiego che sembrava ormai non appartenerle più. Questo è quello che penso di fare.  
   
_I Will  
   
Voglio Essere Una ballerina  
Cavalcare un cavallo  
Visitare l'America del  
Avere Una femmina e un maschio_  
   
Ripensando a quei Desideri Ziva fu colta da un'improvvisa malinconia e tristezza Che poco DOPO lasciarono il posto al dolore e alla rabbia.  
"Per quanto tempo non sono più bambina?" Si chiese tra sé e sé gratuitamente sfogo a quei pensieri di cui non è ancora possibile fare ammetterne l'esistenza.  
Ma per ogni ricordo doloroso di riposta ne affiorava sempre un altro gioioso, un altro che la forza di non mollare e di non arrendersi.  
   
_"Le cose sono potuto essere diverse"  
"Non è mai troppo tardi" replicò Tony con un tono di speranza e fiducioso in un domani migliore.  
"Sì, è troppo tardi."  
E poi quando meno te lo aspetti arrivano quelle parole che sono brevi e coincisi racchiudono dentro di esse un grande significato e una forza immensa.  
"Sto lottando per te Ziva" e così alla fine con voce rotta Tony lo ammise è scivolare sul suo viso una lacrima senza vergognarsi della sua vulnerabilità. _  
   
E fu proprio questo pensiero uno scaldare i suoi, che divennero così pieni di speranza che tutto all'improvviso, ritornò ad essere possibile. Per un giorno lungo e faticoso in cui si è fatto tutto per ritornare alla fine, David di una volta, piena di sogni e speranze.  
Per affrontare questo cammino è pur necessario, è stato necessario affinchè quel viaggio alla ricerca del suo io interiore fosse significativo.  
   
"Un viaggio di questo genere non è soddisfatto, non rispecchia la persona che è sarebbe stato voluto essere ed è per questo che io voglio farlo" guida "spirituale" cercando di far capire le proprie motivazioni anche se queste erano solo una piccola parte di mille altre.  
"Se sei davvero sicura mia, cara, allora vediamo un noi: tuttavia, prima di essere non appena è fatto quell'equilibrio che eri venuta a cercare, è solo quello che vorrei dire di aver concluso il tuo cammino ".  
Ziva fece un semplice gesto col capo in segno di approvazione e determinazione; e lo zaino in spalla iniziò quel viaggio che sarebbe diventato il trampolino di lancio per un futuro migliore con gli altri e con se stessa.  
   
“Ultreya! Suseya "e con un grido di incoraggiamento verso Santiago di Compostela: percorso percorso a piedi grossolanamente 800 km per la durata di un mese circa.  
   
"Questo viaggio è un percorso per scoprire o per ritrovare se stessi, per superare i vostri limiti, per mettervi alla prova; non è solo una serie di luoghi su una mappa Erano partiti in tanti: cittadini italiani, stranieri, persone di diversa religione; apparentemente non sono stati nulla in comune, ma di certo ognuno di loro si trova là per lo stesso motivo. Sicuramente molti di loro non comprendono raggi l'equilibrio interiore a cui aspiravano; tuttavia, alla fine, non è mai stato così difficile. Erano passati già diversi giorni e chi più chi meno ha iniziato a lamentarsi, fin quando arrivò quella domanda che diverse volte,  
 "Quando potremmo chiamare una casa dai nostri amici, mariti o mogli, dalla nostra famiglia?" Chiese una donna minuta, dai capelli neri e con le lentiggini sul viso, che se ne stanno per lo più in disparte. Quella donna a Ziva ricordava tanto un'amica che anni ha avuto e per cui per un motivo La somiglianza con l'era di Fatima è innegabile, ma è per certo che non è possibile in quanto è accaduto in Iraq. Ricordava benissimo quel pomeriggio passato insieme a Fatima: uno dei pochi in cui lei non si è sentita sola, dato che è stato condiviso dallo stesso dolore per la perdita di una persona cara. Così pian piano affiorano tanti ricordi quanti ne vorrebbe dimenticare.  
   
_"Signorina, cosa desidera aver tatuato?" Dice l'uomo con una voce forte, dalle ampie spalle e una faccia severa e dura che ha messo paura a tutti, ma non a lei.  
"Voglio la stella di David e alla fine di ogni punta voglio i nomi della mia famiglia".  
"Devo farle una domanda che sono solite fare"  
"Quanto sopporta il dolore? Quindi, può sembrare una domanda stupida, ma si fidi, non lo è "e non si è detto che la frase alzò gli occhi e la guardò cercando di capire.  
"Si fidi lei, ho una soglia del dolore alta più di quanto lei possa immaginare" e Ziva di rimando lo guardò con una sicurezza; così che il tautatore senza altre parole iniziò il suo lavoro.  
Quel giorno tornando a casa Ziva si guardò allo specchio e nonostante il tatuaggio fosse fresco e rosso passo le dita sopra ogni nome, facendole scorrere lentamente come essere in contatto con ognuno di loro. L'unica volta che sentì più dolore è il tautatore dovette scrivere l'ultimo nome, il nome di colui che pian piano era abbattuto quel muro - che lei aveva innalzato per proteggersi- riuscendo a farsi amare. Dopo varie indecisioni riguardo la posizione del tatuaggio, Ziva aveva optato per il costo perché è stato trovato un passo vicino al cuore e non troppo lontano dai polmoni. Ognuno di quelle persone erano per lei l'aria che respirava, coloro che più amava al mondo. _  
   
E così come era apparso quel ricordo lentamente si affievolì fino a sparire. L'attenzione di Ziva, come quella di tutti, è stata la prima risposta a una domanda in cui ho ricordato il nome.  
"Nessuno ha mai detto di non farlo: ogni volta che ci fermiamo negli ostelli però se non lo avete fatto fino adesso, giusto? Voi sapete che non è la cosa giusta né per voi né per le persone che avete lasciato. "Ribadì la guida fuori i pellegrini perplessi ma certamente le sue parole. Allo stesso tempo cercando di rincuorare gli animi che sembrano aver leggermente abbattuto un'altra perla di viaggio con lo scopo di farli riflettere e comprendere meglio questo loro percorso.  
"Viaggiare è costruire la tua identità, è recuperare il tuo io sono profondo, è mettersi in ascolto dei tuoi veri bisogni" e detto ciò è un racconto che ognuno di loro rimanda un vagare nei meandri della propria mente.  
Ziva in quei giorni non era fatto altro che pensare al suo team e aveva pensato più volte di scrivere, ma ogni qualvolta iniziava l'e-mail alla fine finiva con il cancellarla. In fondo lei non vuole farsi questo, anche se è la cosa che più vuole al mondo. Nei momenti bui in cui tutto crollarle addosso, quando non trovava la forza per lottare, lei si ricordava dei loro momenti divertenti che le erano impressi nella mente: gli scappellotti di Gibbs, le battute a volte fuori luogo di Tony, l'intelligenza stravagante di McGee, l'amicizia di Abby e il suo essere alquanto strana. Potevano sembrare banale, ma da ogni ricordo dei momenti condivisi con loro, nasceva una nuova forza,  
Quel viaggio sta iniziando un lontano senso di sé stessi, dandogli l'occasione di scoprirsi sempre di più, in quei giorni in cui le ore sono così volare da non accorgersi di averle vissute. Capitava spesso che il mio pensiero è stato detto. Dopo che hai avuto condiviso il suo, rimase solo Ziva, proprio lei che ha un pò d'ora prima degli altri. Preso coraggio, riuscirò a parlare in modo tanto incisivo da lasciare a tutti gli altri: "il silenzio colma lo spirito perché ascoltarlo è come lasciare che esso fluisca e diventi parte di quello che sei o che hai intorno. "Ci sono molti altri giorni per migliorare un po 'di tempo. Ogni sera volgeva lo sguardo a quella meravigliosa luna e parla al cielo stellato nelle sere più buie e si chiedeva cosa il suo team, la sua famiglia sta facendo senza di lei. E così un altro ricordo le si presentò come se stesse riv rivendo nuovamente in quel preciso momento.  
   
_Era una di quelle rare serate in cui Ziva e Tony erano usciti prima da lavoro cosa alquanto strana dato che passavano più ore in ufficio oa seguire piste che a casa. Tony quella sera le aveva offerto una birra a casa sua e lei aveva accettato di buon grado senza problemi e non c'era niente di strano se non fosse stato che era era Tony._  
"Ti va un film?" Propongono lui in modo malizioso.  
"Certo" e vedendo la sua furbizia aggiunse "e non farti strane idee" lo rinbeccò divertita Ziva.  
"Non preoccuparti ragazzaccia. Adesso siediti e mettiti comoda che qui Tony DiNozzo agente molto speciale, sceglierà un bel film per te "ammiccò lui facendola ridere.  
Nell'aria echeggiava il suono della sua dolce risata come melodia inizia poco dopo da quella di lui. Erano due persone diverse e separate ma insieme sembra una coppia sposata in uno dei loro momenti di dolcezza e intimità.  
"Dominazione del mondo. Il solito sogno. I manicomi sono pieni di gente che crede di essere Napoleone o Dio "non era ancora iniziato il film che già Tony interpretava James Bond.  
Agente 007 - licenza di uccidere era l'unico film di James Bond che lui amava. Il film è interpretato da Sean Connery attore stimato da Tony, cosa che valeva anche in egual misura per il suo regista Terence Young e lo scrittore Ian Flemming da cui era stato tratto l'omonimo film.  
"Ma questo non è il tuo film preferito!" Esclamò infastidita e finta offesa Ziva.  
"Perché non ti piace?" Chiese Tony divertito.  
Lei lo guardò e non riuscirò più a parlare, si era persa nell'immensità dei suoi occhi, ma si torna non appena lui accidentalmente le aveva sfiorato la mano.  
"La mia collezione di film infinito, aggiungerei, mi sarei aspettata qualcosa di ..."  
"Di romantico?" La provocò lui e lei non potè non arrossire vergognandosi per aver avuto una reazione così infantile; ed era anche per questo che era era innamorata di lui.  
Quella sera il cielo era coperto da tantissime piccole stelle e non solo il film era Ziva eò in terrazza per poterle ammirare, ricordandole tanto Tony e il suo sarcasmo. Era così incantata dalla bellezza del cielo che dava quel senso di quiete, pace e tranquillità che non è un successo di arrivo di Tony, così non appena si voltò si trovò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. Ad un tratto l'atmosfera è scaldò ei loro animi si incendiarono: lei non poteva credere a ciò che stava succedendo, ma nonostante fosse un po 'spaventata sperava che quel momento non finisse mai. Nessuno dei due osò parlare o muoversi, entrambi erano incantati da quel fatto perfetto che non è stato fatto né detto niente pur di non rovinarlo. Alla fine però Tony si scosto leggermente e trovò il coraggio di parlare:  
Lui continua a guardarla come in una risposta quando è arrivato arrivò: "Trincea, Sylvia Trench. E io ammiro la sua fortuna mister .... "È sicuro che Ziva riuscirà a sorprendere Tony, lasciandolo perfino senza parole. L'attesa era finita e lui aveva ricevuto la sua risposta; Continunando quel gioco di ruoli disse: "Bond. James Bond. "  
Lei si avvicinò ancora di più, dando così una possibilità di ritrarsi, ma lei ha detto bene che Tony non l'ha fatto, sperava anzi desiderava che non lo facesse.  
"Quando hai detto che devi andare" chiese lui così vicino alle sue labbra quasi da sfiorarle.  
"Dovrei andare fra pochi minuti perché è davvero davvero tardi, ma ... ..forse è meglio che vado adesso."  
Le sue braccia e le sue braccia sono le braccia e le dita dei piedi e le dita dei piedi. È un bacio corto ma passionale ed era bastato quel poco per farle capire che non è più un altro baciare altre labbra se non le sue. Tony è scostò quel poco che bastava per poggiare le sue labbra sulla fronte di lei.  
"Penso che dovresti andare", le parole con un sorriso dolce e sarcastico allo stesso tempo, ma con la voglia di stringerla tra le braccia per non lasciarla più andare.  
"Grazie" gli rispose lei, e con un bacio veloce sulla guancia si allontò da lui consapevole che quello era l'uomo che amava, mentre una lacrima rigava il suo volto.  
   
E anche quel ricordo pian piano è affievolì, ma ogni pensiero è stato pensato sempre: Tony era il suo lui, erano voluti più di otto anni per capirlo, loro e lei aveva dovuto lasciarlo per riuscire a ritrovare se stessa.  
Il cammino sta volgendo quasi al termine, sono partiti da Puente la Reina e hanno toccato diverse tappe come: Estella, Nàjera, Burgos, Rabanal del Camino e Triacastela. Oggi si trovavano a Palas de Rei erano in pochi perché, prima dopo la strada era mollato, non era successo a combattere la stanchezza, il caldo, la lontananza, il silenzio e quella quiete che si respirava. Domani paio raggiunto Santiago di Compostela: questo cammino era rafforzato il loro fiducia in se stessi, la vera forza che ciascuno di loro possedeva, anche se a loro insaputa; e infine, cosa non meno importante, sono riusciti a fare un'analisi di se stessi.  
"Sono molto grato di avervi accompagnato in questo lungo cammino, anche se purtroppo durante la strada né abbiamo persi molti. George è la guida spirituale.  
"Se avete ancora fiato potete spingervi a guardare l'oceano Atlantico dall'estremo promontorio di Fisterra oppure potete terminare il cammino al santuario di Nosa Senora da Barca a Muxia."  
Tutti decisero la seconda opzione ad eccezione di Ziva e Maria, le due sono una dall'altra accomunate dalla stessa voglia di andare fino alla fine. Iniziarono a disperdersi, sono urla di gioia, pianti e sospiri di sollievo e tutti presero direzioni diverse, ma prima di partire Ziva e Maria saranno fermate da George.  
"Una volta arrivato un Finisterre è un vero e proprio tesoro."  
Loro lo guardarono scioccati per cosa sono udito, perché era una vecchia tradizione di cui si parlava raramente e quasi nessuno le manteneva , ma loro contro ogni previsione decisero comunque di rispettarle perché dovevano completare il loro cammino il tutto le sue sfumature.  
   
Mentre Ziva e Maria si incamminarono verso la prossima meta, Ziva ripensava alle parole di Giorgio e non potè la scena se fosse stata in ufficio.

"Donne nude? Quando si parte? "Chiese in estasi e in modo immaturo Tony.   
"Tony!" Esclamò con un sospiro McGee ormai senza speranza per la poca considerazione che Tony aveva per le donne.  
"Sei sempre il solito ... .maiale" ha detto Ziva senza dimenticare la sua disapprovazione e poco dopo sarebbe stato lo scappellotto di Gibbs facendo saltare Tony e sorridere Ziva e McGee.  
Era questo che le mancava, quei momenti, i loro scherzi, la loro quotidianità e irrimediabilmente gli mancavano tutti loro.  
   
La meta è il camminare, l'andare, l'incontro con se stessi, la condivisione della fatica e della scoperta.  
   
Il viaggio stesso è la meta.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Spazio d'autrice:  
Ciao a tuttiii .... eccomi con una nuova storia, stavolta il paring è TIVA <3  
Prima di iniziare con i ringraziamenti vorrei fare alcuni chiarimenti della storia: il suo sviluppo avviene dopo la 11x02 di NCIS (alcuni anche quelli seguiti per serie), alcuni dialoghi sono fatti in serie, invece altri sono di mia invenzione; E anche per le informazioni sul cammino di Santiago della Compostela sono notizie vere, che io ho preso da Wikipedia e quindi non miatched.  
Per questa storia sono davvero tante, che da solo qualche idea si trasforma in una storia concreta. 


	2. Alla ricerca di se stessa parte II

 

 

Tutti da quel viaggio né avevano ricavato qualcosa, anche Ziva, il suo cammino però non si era ancora concluso. Lei era venuta da poco in contatto con il suo Io, tuttavia per riuscire a trovare quell’equilibrio per cui aveva lasciato tutto, doveva ancora approfondire la conoscenza con la sua vera se stessa: scavando nel passato, rivivendo il presente e progettando il futuro.  
   
“Essersi persi non dà il diritto di dire che non ci si può più ritrovare, forse si ha solo bisogno di tempo e coraggio” le disse il maestro non appena la vide, accogliendola con un forte abbraccio e un caloroso sorriso. Ziva grazie all’aiuto di George aveva trovato il posto dove poter continuare il suo percorso e ritrovare se stessa; un posto perfetto per rigenerare anima e corpo.  
 

“Il monastero della pace” è una struttura moderna, nonostante essa fosse stata progettata come monastero mediavele; è immersa nel verde, raggiungibile solo a piedi o in bici: un posto dove la meditazione e il contatto con la natura sono i pilastri dell’esistenza. Si trova vicino [San Millán de la Cogolla](https://www.google.it/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=6&cad=rja&uact=8&sqi=2&ved=0CDsQFjAFahUKEwj-i8WhuY_HAhUD6CwKHV79AfY&url=https%3A%2F%2Fit.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSan_Mill%25C3%25A1n_de_la_Cogolla&ei=iLLAVf6nFoPQswHe-oewDw&usg=AFQjCNE1D8Xkw9B6abnroSBa6XNg_L3Txw&bvm=bv.99261572,d.bGg), un piccolo paese di la Rioja; al giorno d’oggi questo è il richiamo per i pellegrini che hanno percorso il cammino di Santiago della Compostela, anche se è situato leggermente al di fuori della rotta ufficiale: un posto dove respirare quiete e tranquillità. Il monastero è composto da camere singole e nonostante anch’esse era state progettate sul modello di celle, hanno una visione e composizione in chiave moderna. Sono tutte provviste di un bagno con doccia, di riscaldamento, una meravigliosa vista sui boschi, o alcune, su vaste distese verdi; inoltre ogni stanza possiede uno scrittoio in pietra, riuscendo a far compiacere in modo unico l’antico e il moderno, dando quel tocco di originalità. Nel monastero ci sono varie aree, ognuna dedicata a diverse attività da poter svolgere durante il giorno: essa possiede anche un’area relax dove il tepore della piccola piscina scavata nella roccia, il tonificante bagno di vapore e un angolo con le sedute in pietra, sono la combinazione perfetta per ristabilire l’equilibrio interiore. La vita quotidiana della comunità è scandita in modo preciso: il mattino e la sera sono dedicati alla pratica della meditazione, facendo così coincidere con l’alba e tramonto; durante la settimana,a giorni alterni, si ha la possibilità di scegliere tra varie attività (ad esempio: curare l’orto o il frutteto, aiutare in cucina o in altre faccende manuali) e in più, chi vuole, ha la possibilità di imparare a creare manufatti artigianali dagli anziani del posto, che vorrebbero, in qualche modo tramandare la loro conoscenza. Coloro che si trovavano in questo piccolo “Eden” alla ricerca del proprio io tre volte a settimana iniziano un percorso di tre frasi, della durata di circa 3 ore, per rinvigorire il corpo; e infine, ogni sera per concludere la giornata in modo sereno e equilibrato, è possibile costeggiare il piccolo torrente, passeggiando a lungo su sentieri inesplorati. Ogni fedele indipendentemente dalla regione che professa o al Dio in cui crede, al suo arrivo viene affidato ad un maestro che, quasi come fece Virgilio con Dante, lo guidi e gli illumini il cammino della propria “selva oscura”.

 

John Gràcia Miyagi era il maestro di Ziva: un uomo di poche parole, semplice ma profondo, leggero come una piuma ma duro come la pietra, diretto e illuminante come la sua meditazione. Lui la sorprese ancora di più perché oltre alle sue qualità di compassione e generosità, unite ad una sottile vena ironica e un notevole carisma, John era anche una gentile compagnia di viaggio e un grande amico.  Lui riusciva a comprendere Ziva in un modo che mai nessuno era riuscito: la faceva sentire al sicuro, protetta e capace di poter ritornare a quella Ziva David di cui lei stessa ne sentiva la mancanza.

 

Ziva e il maestro Miyagi si incontravano ogni giorno, per un paio di ore, sempre in posti diversi, così da non farla rimanere concentrata sempre sugli stessi particolari, ma cercando di mantenere alta la sua attenzione in modo da essere pronta a scoprire ogni giorno piccole parti di se stessa ci cui talvolta, non conosceva nemmeno l’esistenza. Il percorso di Ziva era composto da 5 fasi, ognuna delle quali sarebbe stata affrontata insieme al maestro Miyagi: riguardavano il suo passato, il presente e il futuro; una volta conclusosi lei sarebbe stata pronta per tornare a casa, dalla sua famiglia e dall’uomo che amava.

 

1-      “Smetti di rimandare a domani”

 

“Se hai realizzato che la tua vita non ti piace, il prossimo passo da compiere è capire che domani non è il giorno per iniziare. Il giorno era ieri:  ieri è più vicino a oggi che a domani” le disse Miyagi riferendosi alla prima fase.

 

Dapprima Ziva era confusa, ma poi riascoltando nuovamente le sue parole riuscì a capirne il significato. Stavolta lei poteva affermare che quella fase era stata conclusa giorni fa, quando aveva finito il cammino di Santiago della Compostela. Ogni risultato raggiunto, se pur in modo veloce come in questo caso, è il frutto di una serie di piccoli passi che aveva compiuto una volta presa la decisione di partire. Non era stata così semplice concludere la prima tappa, e adesso avrebbe dovuto spiegare al maestro cosa lei aveva imparato da quel cammino. Ziva si trovò in difficoltà, non tanto perché non aveva appreso nulla, quanto perché non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste per spiegarlo. Dopo qualche momento di silenzio e di pause, cercando di fare ordine nei suoi pensieri lei ammise: “ Non so spiegare a parole cosa io abbia imparato perché ho provato e sentito così tanto da non riuscirne a dare una vera spiegazione”. Lui con un segno del capo, facendole un dolce sorriso, le chiese di continuare, infondendole forza e coraggio. Era bastato quel poco, o forse no, per darle la fiducia di cui aveva bisogno e farle ammettere, in cuor suo, che lei in qualche modo era rinata. Quel cammino per la prima volta l’aveva portata in luoghi mai visti in cui era riuscita provare sensazioni di cui solo allora , comprendeva il vero significato: senza dubbio quel percorso l’aveva cambiata.

 

Tra un’attività e un’altra, arrivò il giorno per Ziva di scoprire la seconda fase che avrebbe dovuto analizzare e affrontare: non poteva non ammettere di essere elettrizzata e spaventata allo stesso tempo. Nel frattempo erano già passati due mesi e lei sentiva uno strano dolore vicino al cuore, che appariva nonappena pensava a Gibbs, Tony, McGee e Abby e spariva quando anch’essi si dissolvevano. Era un dolore persistente, e lei in qualche modo avrebbe voluto lenirlo almeno un po’; le sarebbe bastato sapere che loro stavano bene, ma non aveva alcun modo per scoprirlo e di certo non avrebbe potuto chiamare o scrivergli: doveva stringere i denti e pensare che presto li avrebbe riabbracciati tutti. Tanto era in palpitazione che arrivò all’incontro con il maestro Miyagi un’ora prima, quel pomeriggio, e non appena lui la vide arrivare le sorrise, compiaciuto  averla coinvolta tanto.

 

2-      “Liberati del tuo passato”

 

Non appena Ziva sentì il tema che avrebbe dovuto trattare nella seconda fase impallidì, ma si prefissò di rimanere concentrata. Miyagi vedendo la sua espressione si avvicinò, poggiò delicatamente una mano sulla sua spalla e cercò di infonderle pace e calma, sensazioni che in quel momento non stava affatto provando. Una volta percepito il suo cambiamento, lui, parlando a tono di voce basso ma profondo, spiegò in cosa consisteva e su cosa lei avrebbe dovuto riflettere e lavorare.

 

“Cercare di eliminare tutti i fattori che ti hanno portata a vivere una vita non tua, sia che siano eventi interni o esterni. Il cambiamento è un percorso a ostacoli, una maratona, piuttosto che una corsa di velocità. Devi iniziare ad agire, passo dopo passo, vero la direzione che vuoi prendere”.

 

Ziva ascoltò quelle parole molto attentamente sapendo che avrebbe dovuto mettere tutto in discussione, ancora una volta. Quel pomeriggio con il maestro scavarono nel suo passato per trovare il motivo  che l’aveva spinto a percorrere quel viaggio.

“Cosa ti ha portato qui?” le chiese lui, dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio e vedendo che lei non era ancora riuscita  parlare. Lei era abbastanza nervosa, in quanto capiva che avrebbe dovuto aprirsi ancora di più e abbassare le barrire del suo cuore, quelle barriere che con gli anni aveva creato per proteggersi, doveva svelare parti di se che aveva promesso non sarebbero mai più venuti fuori: doveva rivivere tutto per arrivare all’origine. 

“A questa domanda potrei rispondere in tantissimi modi diversi e penso che comunque nessuna di questa sarebbe quella corretta. Sono qui perché mi sono persa, perché stavo vivendo una vita non mia, o meglio, una vita che non avrei mai voluto per me” rispose Ziva tenendo gli occhi bassi e giocando con le mani, nervosa e imbarazzata per ciò che avrebbe detto.

“Non  ricordo più chi sono, non sono più la Ziva David che aveva dei sogni, delle speranze , che era curiosa e ansiosa mentre aspettava l’uomo della sua vita da molto tempo. Tutti mi conoscono ormai come Agente Ziva David  del Mossad o del Ncis ed è quello che ricordo anch’io, e come…. se non fossi stata un’altra persona se non lei”.

Il dolore di Ziva, il senso di rammarico e di rimpianto circondavano l’aria in cui si trovavano e chiunque, passando di là avrebbe potuto dire che era un’anima fragile, anche se in apparenza i suoi comportamenti sembravano affermare il contrario.

 

Ziva era un’agente di collegamento del Mossad che venne assegnata al Ncis dopo la morte di Kate – collega e amica di Tony, Abby, McGee e Gibbs – uccisa dal fratellastro di Ziva, anche se lei all’epoca non lo sapeva ne venne a conoscenza solo dopo. Il padre già da bambina attraverso giochi o scherzi le impartiva lezioni di vita e di strategia, plasmandola per far sì, che una volta divenuta grande e capace di prendere in mano le proprie redini sarebbe divenuta direttrice del Mossad, succedendogli. Non appena lei fu abbastanza grande decise di far felice il padre e di addestrarsi con il Mossad per diventare un’agente, cosa che le fece acquisire abilità militari e strategiche, le diede una memoria fotografica e purtroppo molto, molto altro. In poco tempo raggiunse livelli sempre più alti riuscendo ad anticipare le mosse dei nemici, a farli confessare – anche i più duri- a diventare veloce nell’agire: è così che si ritrovò ad essere un’assassina specializzata in omicidi, spionaggio e coercizione. L’addestramento a cui si era sottoposta la trasformò in un’altra persona: non era più l’innocente bambina che giocava al parco o la giovane donna che aspettava l’amore; era diventata l’agente Ziva David dal cuore freddo, impassibile e spietata nell’uccidere o nell’usare tecniche mortali. Solo con il tempo iniziò a capire cosa era diventata e,  per cercare di lenire un po’ i sensi di colpa, non trovandosi più bene nel Mossad per ciò che le avevano fatto e per come si comportavano, decise di entrare ufficialmente nel Ncis lasciando l’agenzia del padre. Quella sera quando ritornò in camera si distese sul letto, non poteva credere a ciò che aveva ammesso; era ancora sconvolta quando si addormentò, lasciando che una lacrima scendesse dal suo viso conscia di aver permesso nuovamente al passato di farle del male.  Erano già passate delle settimane e, anche se lei saltuariamente andava all’incontro con il maestro non si era sbilanciata a rivelare altro, ma quella mattina non potè fare altro che pensare e ripensare alle sue parole, lasciando così che i ricordi riaffiorassero nuovamente.

 

_“Sai quanto ciò sia stato difficile!” ammise Tony chiudendo il portatile dopo aver parlato con il suo capo,mentendogli.  
 _“Gibbs aveva torto. Non volevo che mi trovassi, tuttavia mi hai trovato”._  
 _“Avrei dovuto dirglielo” disse contrariato ma poco convinto._  
 _“Non puoi bussare alla mia porta e aspettare che io un minuto dopo affronti di nuovo la mia vecchia vita” rispose lei con rabbia. Tony però non si lasciò intimidire dal suo caratterino e la seguì fin dentro casa, consapevole che quella conversazione non si sarebbe conclusa così._  
 _“Perché sei qui?” le chiese lei pur conoscendo già la risposta, dopo che lui varcò la soglia di casa._  
 _“Perché tu mi hai invitato”._  
 _“Quello è stato prima”._  
 _“Prima di cosa?” domandò lui inconsciamente._  
 _“Non saresti dovuto venire” ammise alla fine, provando un forte dolore al cuore consci, che quelle parole l’avrebbero ferito.__

 

Man mano che quel dialogo si affievolì, lei non potè non pensare a lui: a quell’uomo che aveva cambiato la sua vita, che le aveva dato la forza per lottare ma che allo stesso tempo si era preso una parte di sé. Miyagi vedendo l’espressione di Ziva e osservando il suo corpo teso capì che il suo passato era un argomento di cui lei avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di parlare, così non gli restò altro da fare se non abbracciarla. Rimasero in quella posizione per qualche minuto e solo dopo che il maestro si spostò si accorse che Ziva aveva pianto: dal canto suo, Zivca, appena si accorse di essere stata scoperta, si asciugò in fretta gli occhi e si allontanò a grandi falcate. Era ormai tanto brava a nascondersi che aveva ingannato – non volendo - perfino lui, ma Miyagi non era disposto a rinunciare a lei: voleva aiutarla, lo avrebbe fatto e ci sarebbe riuscito. Non era da molto che la conosceva, ma sin dal primo momento in cui si incontrarono lui si era affezionato e, senza battere ciglio aveva capito che persona meravigliosa fosse. Ziva meritava di esser nuovamente felice e cosa più importante meritava di trovare la pace interiore.  Quel pomeriggio il loro incontro si era concluso in un modo alquanto burbero, così lui decise di lasciarle del tempo per sé: aveva senza dubbio bisogno di stare un po’ da sola e calmarsi. Ziva quella sera non riuscì subito a dormire: era tormentata dai fantasmi del passato che continuavano a perseguitarla senza darle il tempo di respirare, ma stavol tuttavia, forse grazie alla forza acquisita in quel periodo, senza neanche accorgersene, il sonno prese possesso di lei e si svegliò solo nel tardo mattino, quando un leggero e frizzante vento le scompigliò i capelli e i raggi del sole iniziarono a scaldare la sua pelle dorata. Miyagi non era ancora arrivato e lei già fremeva per parlargli: ci aveva pensato a lungo, arrivando alla conclusione che fosse arrivato il momento. Non appena lui varcò l’ingresso del parco lei si illuminò, sul suo volto comparve un grande sorriso capace di scaldare i cuori di tutti, il suo di certo.

“Avrei voluto chiedertelo ieri, ma non ho avuto l’occasione. La tua reazione mi ha fatto capire, ancora di più, che il motivo principale del tuo stato di malessere è proprio il tuo passato”. Lei fece un sorriso timido, le sue guance all’improvviso presero colore, vergognandosi di essere scappata in quel modo; lui accorse subito e le poggiò una mano sulle sue.

“Capisco la situazione, ma come mai porti dietro tutto questo dolore, questa rabbia e questo rancore verso la tua famiglia?”

La domanda la spiazzò e quelle parole la riportò indietro nel tempo, a quel pomeriggio e quell’uomo che, senza avere sue notizie era riuscito a trovarla. Tony la conosceva dopotutto.

 

_“Mi hai chiesto come ho fatto a trovarti: per molto tempo guardavo in avanti e continuavo a dire a me stesso << la conosci, tutto quello che devi fare e anticipare la sua prossima mossa>>;  poi una notte ho fatto un sogno e tutti i pezzi sono tornati insieme. La tua famiglia, la tua casa sicura, la foto tua e di Ari e la tua amica Beshan…. E quando mi sono svegliato ho capito, lo sapevo. Non stavi guardando avanti, ti stavi guardando indietro”._   
_Ziva sentendo quelle parole rimase esterrefatta, non poteva credere che Tony la conoscesse così bene._   
_Senza darle il tempo di replicare lui continuò: “ Ho seguito le tue tracce ad Amman, dove è stata uccisa tua madre, poi la tomba dei tuoi nonni a Meron, il teatro dell’opera de Il Cairo dove portavi Tali e alla fine ti ho trovato qui….ovviamente, nella casa in cui sei nata” concluse orgoglioso e fiero di se stesso. Allora lei con voce flebile iniziò a parlare lentamente, tenendo sempre gli occhi bassi sul pavimento sentendosi colpevole._   
_“Dopo la morte di mio padre ritornare in questi posti mi sembrava indispensabile, è iniziata come una cosa buona ma… poi ho visto Deena e….”_   
_“ Tutto questo non può essere a causa sua” affermò Tony mentre le si avvicinò: lei però si scostò come se la sua presenza non creasse che altro dolore._   
_“No, non è colpa sua. E per me”._   
_Tony capendo già a cosa si riferisse cerco di rincuorarla “ Hai dovuto uccidere Ari, una persona che lo amava non cambia le cose”._   
_“Sì, ma anch’io gli volevo bene.; come volevo bene a mio padre, a mia madre e a Tali. Come ho potuto non pensare che per ogni uomo che ho ucciso c’era qualcuno la  fuori che piangeva per lui?_   
_“Fa parte del lavoro, devi lasciare le cose come stanno” le disse lui, capendo benissimo ciò che lei stava attraversando in quel momento._   
_“Deena mi incolpa. Pensavo che tornando in questi posti avrei potuto cancellare tutto, ma ogni tappa diventava solo più chiaro. Aveva ragione. Il centro di tutto questo dolore sono io” ammise sconfitta e, con le lacrime agli occhi._   
_Tony le si avvicinò lentamente per non spaventarla, e le si sedette accanto, uno di fronte l’altro._   
_“Ziva non sei tu” la confortò con voce dolce e calma._   
_“Questa sono io, Tony. Questa è ciò che ho fatto di me stessa” sbottò all’improvviso arrabbiata facendolo stupire.._   
_“Ma non è quello che volevo essere” riuscì quasi in un sussurro a confessare._   
_“Lo so” quelle due parole stesero Ziva che alzò lo sguardo sul viso di lui, terrorizzata fin quando, guardando semplicemente i suoi occhi ritrovò la calma e tranquillità che aveva perso._   
_“Volevi essere una ballerina. Fermare questo per lui? Chi? Ari? Eli? Dio?”_   
_“Questo avrebbe dovuto restare sepolto” disse infastidita Ziva, afferrando con cattiveria il foglio - con la lista delle sue volontà scritte da bambina- che Tony stringeva tra le mani._   
_“Anche Orli ti sta cercando”._   
_“Questa bambina era forte, avrebbe potuto allontanarsi dal mondo di suo padre. Le cose avrebbero potuto essere diverse” affermò lei alzandosi e voltandogli le spalle._   
_Tony per quanto ferito dal suo comportamento che ancora una volta lo tagliava fuori dalla sua vita, le si avvicinò e con fare dolce e delicato le sfiorò una guancia. Al solo contatto Ziva sentì un calore che si propagò in tutto il corpo e, anche se preoccupata per ciò che poteva succedere non si scostò perché quel gesto era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno._

 

Ripensando a quel ricordo una lacrima scese involontariamente dal suo viso e lei si affretto ad asciugarla perché quello non era il momento per piangere. Ancora oggi, il solo pensiero di quel tocco delicato, riusciva a trasmetterle un calore che le riscaldava il cuore dandole quella forza necessaria per riuscire a raccontare tutto a Miyagi stavolta senza nascondere nulla.

 

Il suo dolore, il senso di colpa era un peso insopportabile di cui non appena si confidò riuscì finalmente a liberarsi: libera da quel macigno sul cuore che aveva sopportato fino a quel momento. Ziva si sentiva più leggera e forse tutto quello che avrebbe dovuto fare, fin dall’inizio era parlare e ammettere la verità.

 

3-      “Aumenta la tua autostima”

 

Altri due mesi erano volati così velocemente che Ziva non se né accorse nemmeno, si stava  però avvicinando sempre di più la fine di questo suo cammino. Lei era stata così tanti impegnata ad aiutare nelle varie faccende al monastero, i poveri e i bambini a scuola, che si era completamente dimenticata che quella sera il maestro Miyagi le avrebbe dovuto svelare l’altra tappa da affrontare. L’essersi “liberata” dal suo passato, in qualche modo aveva influito su di lei, dandole quella spensieratezza e quella grinta di cui non si avevano tracce da anni: adesso, tutto questo la rendevano così energica e piena di vitalità da farla sembrare quasi un’altra persona. Appena seduti non lontano dal torrente, non riuscì a staccare gli occhi dal cielo: ammirava il gioco di colori che ne derivava mentre il sole cercava di riscaldare i loro corpi con gli ultimi raggi.

Miyagi parlò con voce calma, ma profonda: “Se devi ritrovare te stessa, devi amare te stessa. Ritrovare una persona che non si ama non ha senso. Devi ritornare ad essere una persona positiva, combattiva che non si arrende alle prime difficoltà”.

Lei non seppe come rispondere: si amava, forse non tanto quanto avrebbe dovuto, ma si amava. Vedendo il suo sguardo rapito, lui capì che stava già pensando cosa e come fare, ma volle comunque darle qualche consiglio che lei ovviamente non mancò di accettare.  Aveva un po’ perso la concezione con la realtà: non sapeva quanti giorni erano passati senza vedersi e nonostante ciò lei non riusciva a smettere di pensare alle sue parole che le aveva detto e a ripetere gli esercizi che le aveva assegnato. Quel giorno però decise di prendersi del tempo per sé e fargli una sorpresa che sarebbe stata di sicuro ben gradita. Il maestro Miyagi era stato costretto a stare a casa a causa dell’influenza che si ostinava a non passargli, così Ziva prima di andarlo a trovare passò in cucina e preparò un brodo caldo che sua madre era solito farle quando stava male. Arrivata a casa sua continuava a bussare senza ricevere risposta, così pian piano aprì lentamente la porta ed entrò. Non appena la vide, lui fu molto felice e alzandosi in modo brusco un capogiro lo pervase facendogli perdere l’equilibrio: fu grazie alla prontezza e alla rapidità di Ziva nell’agire che riuscì a ristabilire l’equilibrio e a tornare su due piedi fermi.

“Come va con il compito che ti ho dato?”  
“Bene, faccio tutti i giorni gli esercizi e credo di cominciare a capire”.  
Quelle parole furono un vero toccasana per Miyagi che quindi era riuscito nel suo intento: Ziva stava guarendo, aveva scacciato i demoni del suo passato e adesso stava acquistando l’autostima persa; ancora poche fasi e avrebbe raggiunto ciò che era venuta a cercare.  
“Cosa ti ha spinto a fare questo viaggio,ovviamente oltre all’insoddisfazione che ne deriva dal vivere una vita non tua?” le chiese lui curioso, anche se in fondo la domanda stessa aveva un principio. Ziva seduta sulla poltrona, sentendo la domanda, accavallò le gambe con fare nervoso e pensò alla risposta da dare, la quale, era così semplice che non voleva che sembrasse banale.  
“L’ho fatto per loro, per lui e per me stessa” ammise gioiosa lei.

 

_“Hai ancora tempo per cambiare idea” le disse Tony prima di salire su quell’aereo che l’avrebbe portato lontano da lei._   
_“Cosa dico agli altri?” chiese di punto in bianco lui preoccupato._   
_“Che avevi ragione. Devo ricominciare da capo” replicò dolcemente Ziva sfiorandole la mano._   
_“Bene. Sappiamo tutti che questo non sarà sufficiente per Abby”._   
_“Dille che sto rendendo onore a Gibbs”._   
_“Gibbs?” domandò Tony sorpreso._   
_“Fermare questo per lui” rispose di rimando e innocentemente lei._   
_“Ovviamente Gibbs” affermò sarcastico Tony. Era ferito, perché pensava che quel detto, fosse riferito a lui, e invece non era così. Ziva non notando la delusione di Tony continuò a spiegarsi._   
_“Voglio rendere orgoglioso Gibbs. Mi ha insegnato a seguire il mio cuore e so che devo…..devo farlo da sola. Devo lasciare tutto alle spalle altrimenti….tornerei al punto di partenza. Di questo a Abby per me. Capirà” confesso quasi supplichevole._   
_“Lo farò”._

 

Ziva fu scossa e riportata alla realtà dal maestro che le ripeté con tono forte e profondo la domanda a cui lei non aveva ancora risposto.  
“Per loro, per lui, chi?” le chiese non riuscendo a capire.  
“Gibbs, Tony,McGee e Abby; sono le persone che hanno creduto sempre in me. Ognuno di loro è entrato nella mia vita pian piano, abbattendo i muri che io innalzavo, lasciando che io imparassi a volergli bene senza pretendere di essere ricambiati. Non sono mai stata una persona espansiva o molto affettuosa, ho sempre tenuto le emozioni, i sentimenti per me; eppure per un motivo a me sconosciuto hanno continuato a starmi accanto”.  
Non aveva dubbi del perché…semplicemente quello che loro avevano visto in Ziva era la stessa cosa che Miyagi aveva capito sin dall’inizio.  
“Per rispondere alla tua domanda l’ho fatto per loro, ma principalmente per Gibbs. Lui è stato come un padre per me, non ha mai preteso nulla, mi ha accettato così com’ero senza cercare di cambiarmi. E poi…l’ho fatto per lui… per il mio lui:Tony” ammise quest’ultime parole in un filo di voce arrossendo, imbarazzata perché era la prima volta che lo ammetteva ad alta voce. Quelle parole furono solo l’inizio della conversazione che non si fermò; lei iniziò a raccontargli dei momenti divertenti condivisi con il suo team, di Tony, di quando era piccola e del brodo che la madre le preparava e che lei per quell’occasione le aveva portato. Senza neanche accorgersene Ziva, svelando quei piccoli particolari, aveva appena completato la fase sull’autostima. Era riuscita a credere in se stessa fino al punto ad aprirsi e ammettere particolari che lui non aveva chiesto. Lei stava iniziando a riacquistare la fiducia in se stessa e negli altri; tuttavia, doveva affrontare un’altra tappa importante che, anche se in minima parte anch’essa era responsabile del suo sentirsi fuori posto.

 

4-      “Fai una lista”

 

“Ritrovare se stessi non è immediato, probabilmente devi fare una lista delle cose da fare per arrivare al traguardo. Inizia dalla prima e fallo, poi passa alla successiva e ad una ad una senza fermarti mai.”

 

Ziva sorrise quasi con le lacrime agli occhi lasciando basito il maestro che non sapeva come interpretare la sua reazione, quando però vide il luccichio nei suoi occhi capì che non era affatto una brutta cosa. Era come una parola d’ordine ad ogni fase corrispondeva un flashback che la riportava inevitabilmente a lui e ai loro ultimi momenti vissuti insieme.  

 

_“Questa è la casa dove sei nata tu, l’universo praticamente ti sta supplicando di fare piazza pulita del passato. Ho notato che c’è parecchio spazio sul retro di questa lista” e per farglielo notare le sfiorò la mano volontariamente. Consapevole dell’effetto che aveva su di lei, emise dalle sue labbra un ghigno divertito, ma torno subito serio vedendo l’occhiataccia che lei le aveva lanciato._   
_“Puoi iniziate una nuova e magari ti posso aiutare io” le disse, ma lei scosse la testa perché questa, era un’altra cosa che avrebbe dovuto fare da sola. Dopo aver scritto la lista di cui nessuno sapeva il contenuto, se non lei decise di sotterrarla tra gli alberi del giardino di casa, così come aveva fatto tanti anni fa._   
_“Stai meglio?” le chiese lui preoccupato ,vedendo il suo viso incupirsi._   
_“No, ma è un inizio” confessò sorridendogli, anche se il suo sguardo era velato da tristezza e malinconia._   
_“Non devi farlo da sola. Torna a Washington con me”._   
_“La prima cosa della nuova lista è: Lasciare il distintivo” gli confidò._   
_Quelle parole ferirono Tony più di quanto lui lasciò intravedere._   
_“Non sto parlando del Ncis. Ascolta, per quello che mi importa ,potresti lavorare anche in un negozio di alimenti solo…torna a casa. Voglio solo che tu torni a casa. Tona a casa….con me” ammise con voce rotta mentre una lacrima scendeva dal suo viso. Lei si avvicinò, e poco prima di poggiare le sue mani ancora tremanti sul volto di lui con un bacio raccolse quella lacrima trasformandola in un dolce ricordo._   
_A pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra Tony le disse: “ Ehi! Ascolta so che è dura, so che vuoi cambiare e posso cambiare insieme a te” cercando di farle cambiare idea – difficile perché era testarda e quando si metteva in testa qualcosa nessuno riusciva a fargliela cambiare per dare a loro una possibilità. Avrebbero potuto farcela insieme._   
_A quell’eventualità si intristì perché forse aveva agito troppo frettolosamente, ma era qualcosa che doveva fare nonostante il dolore che provava in quel momento a lasciarlo andare._

 

“Cos’è tanto divertente da farti sorridere?”  
“Scusami maestro Miyagi, non era mia intenzione prenderti in giro e ti assicuro di non averlo fatto e solo…solo che io ho già fatto una lista prima di partire” rispose ancora lei gioiosa.  
“ E allora cos’è che ti fa essere così felice, non che mi dispiaccia” aggiunse subito dopo lui.  
“Ho già spuntato ogni cosa della lista da fare nel corso di questo viaggio, ma c’è ne sono un paio che non ho fatto e non potrò fare”.Lui la guardo dapprima confuso, ma appena lei abbassò lo sguardo, capì; le mancava il fattore principale.  
“Riguarda lui, vero?” domando sorridente e felice.  
Ancora con gli occhi bassi “Si” rispose lei, sentendosi una bambina alla prima cotta. L’improvviso rossore, i battiti del cuore accelerati, lo sfarfallio alla bocca dello stomaco: tutti sintomi che si hanno quando si vede o si pensa alla persona amata e tutte le appartenevano senza fare eccezione. Appena alzò lo sguardo, Miyagi vide i suoi occhi terrorizzati , aveva paura di quel qualcosa che non conosceva o non poteva controllare; così le avvicinò sedendosi al suo fianco e con un braccio la circondò. Quel gesto bastò a Ziva per calmarsi: emise un sospiro di sollievo abbassando a ritmo le spalle come a smorzare la tensione che si era creata.  
“Non preoccuparti. Andrà tutto bene” la rincuorò lui, stringendola ancora di più fra le sue braccia; lei ricambiò con una forte stretta e ciò lo fece sussultare e ridere nel medesimo istante.

   
5-“Finisci il cammino con un viaggio”  
   
Alcune settimane prima il maestro Miyagi le aveva dato il tema dell’ultima tappa, lei non poteva ancora crede di essere arrivata alla fine di questo lungo cammino e di aver trovato ciò che cercava. Erano passati ormai così tanti mesi, che non sapeva più se al suo ritorno l’avrebbero riconosciuta, quando lei stessa faceva fatica. Si guardava allo specchio e vedeva una nuova se stessa, anche se l’immagine riflessa era sempre la stessa, lei era cambiata.  
   
Cambiare è difficile.  
Qualsiasi cambiamento si voglia fare non può e non deve che iniziare da se stessi.  
E’ l’energia interiore, quella che si crede di non avere, che permette di superare le difese e le giustificazioni che la mente fornisce.  
Il cambiamento richiede le azioni perché solo le parole non bastano: le parole possono solo essere l’inizio. Esso avviene attraverso la trasformazione della consapevolezza, nasce dal cuore, si espande in tutto il corpo e in ogni abito del proprio essere.  
   
Ziva, non fece altro che ripetersi nella mente le parole che il maestro Miyagi le aveva detto quel mattino, quelle stesse parole che le lasciavano l’amore in bocca e quel senso di vuoto.  
“La pace dei sensi viene da dentro di noi e la felicità che ne deriva quando si raggiunge la meta va condivisa”.  
Quel discorso non faceva altro che rattristarla: tutto stava per finire, pur essendo felice di ritornare a casa, avrebbe sentito la mancanza di tutti coloro che aveva conosciuto lungo il suo percorso. Ci penso Miyagi a farle tornare il sorriso.  
“Mettiti lo zaino in spalle che partiamo” le disse il maestro subito dopo che arrivò al loro incontro mattutino.  
“Dove andiamo?” chiese curiosa lei , solo dopo essersi ripresa dallo stupore per la sorpresa.  
“Ti voglio portare in un posto. Ti piacerà, fidati” e senza aggiungere altro si incamminarono alla ricerca di quel posto magico, la cui idea stuzzicava ancora di più la fantasia di Ziva.  
   
Il Gaeta è un promontorio come altri o almeno così si potrebbe pensare, eppure c’è qualcosa che lo distingue. Esso si protende su lunghe vallate verdi incontaminato dalla mano dell’uomo, possiede una rigogliosa flora e scorci panoramici mozzafiato. È la meta ambita da pochi, questo dovuto alla difficoltà che si riscontra nel raggiungerla, forse è proprio per questo che l’atmosfera che si respira è quasi magica, il contatto con la natura che ne deriva è supremo e la pace in cui ci si immerge non può non toccare le corde dell’anima.  
Un sospiro di estasi uscì dalle labbra di Ziva non appena arrivata alla vetta.  
“E come te l’aspettavi?” le chiese il maestro, per nulla meravigliato della sua reazione.  
 “No. È qual-co-sa di…..mera-viglio-so” ammise lei balbettando un po’, ancor inebriata dalla meraviglia che le si presentava davanti.  
Ripresasi dall’incanto domandò: “ Come hai fatto a trovare questo posto?”  
“Mi ci portò una volta mio padre mostrandomi cosa volesse dire  <>, ed è da allora che ci vengo almeno una volta a mese”.  
“Perché mi hai portata qui? Ammetto che sia di una bellezza pura e non avrei avuto occasioni per poterlo ammirare, ma….”  
“Ti sei appunto risposta da sola” gli rispose ridendo e prendendola in giro, lei di rimando le fece la linguaccia.  
Dal silenzio che regnava, si sentivano solo le loro risate che riecheggiavano nell’atmosfera di quiete che li circondava. Ritornando seri, Miyagi alla fine ammise quella verità che spiazzò Ziva facendola emozionare.  
“Ti ho voluto portare in questa valle incantata perché il tuo cammino doveva concludersi con un viaggio, e non solo quello riferito al tuo ritorno a casa. Ho deciso di regalartelo io e di condividere con te questa meravigliosa esperienza”.  
Commossa da quelle parole, Ziva, si slanciò verso di lui prendendo una lenta rincorsa e prima ancora che il maestro se ne accorse, si ritrovò circondato dalle sue braccia.  Quel gesto così semplice racchiudeva in se tutta la gratitudine di Ziva verso Miyagi: per averla accompagnata lungo questo cammino, per averla aiutata a scoprire parti di sè di cui non conosceva nemmeno dell’esistenza, per averla sorretta nei momenti in cui aveva bisogno di una persona che le tendeva una mano, per essere stato così paziente e per averle ridato la pace che aveva perso da anni. Lui le alzò il viso con fare dolce e gentile, e le asciugò una lacrima che lei aveva lasciato scendere dal suo viso per il momento unico che stava vivendo.  
“Puoi farlo” gli disse, rivolgendole il sorriso più caldo e gioioso che possedeva.  
Per un momento sembrò non capire, ma poi bastò guardarlo negli occhi, vedere il luccichio che emanavano per comprenedere.  
“IO SONO LIBERA” iniziò a urlare, ripetendo più e più volte quelle tre parole, lasciando che il vento se li portasse con se e ascoltando il riecheggio della sua voce, finalmente libera.  
   
Parlarono per ore, si confidarono segreti, emozioni e sensazioni tali da raggiungere un livello di complicità quasi perfetto. Non si era mai visto Ziva parlare così tanto, ben che meno di se stessa, dei suoi sogni, delle sue speranze e dei suoi sentimenti: si poteva benissimo afferma che era questa era una nuova Ziva. Mentre la notte calava, loro avevano predisposto a terra, uno vicino all’all’atro i sacchi a peli, dove avrebbero dormito quella notte ammirando il cielo stellato. Lei era così presa dai suoi ricordi da non accorgersi di stare tremando, non era per il freddo, ma per la paura del domani, di ciò che ancora non conosceva, di quello che avrebbe dovuto affrontare al suo ritorno, di quei sentimenti così intensi e profondi che premevano per uscire e che lei avrebbe voluto gridarli al mondo intero. C’erano voluti anni prima di capire ciò che sua madre le aveva sempre detto e adesso poteva affermare che aveva ragione.  
   
Tutti hanno bisogno di dolcezza, di atti di pura felicità, di un pizzico di follia, senza un motivo ben preciso, se non ciò che può derivare dall’amore o dall’amicizia.  
Il bisogno - di pace, di stare bene con se stessi – che si prova non è differente al senso di malinconia che pervade quando si sa di essere soli. Basta un attimo, un giorno al parco, seduti su una panchina ad osservare immobile la quotidianità, le persone sfrecciare davanti gli occhi e sentire che l’unica cosa da fare per il senso di vuoto che assale, è un abbraccio, una carezza.  
   
Non è possibile salvarsi da soli.  
Da soli si può essere abituati per ripararsi dal mondo,  
ma la salvezza la si deve agli altri.  
Tante volte si ha bisogno di una carezza,  
non perché si sta male,  
non perché si è tristi,  
ma solo perché se ne ha bisogno, tutto qua.  
   
“Coloro che riescono meglio nella vita non sono i più capaci quanto piuttosto i più determinati; e soprattutto la determinazione  nel raggiungere il risultato desiderato, che ci rendono migliori. La forza di volontà serve per raggiungere i piccoli obiettivi quotidiani, ma anche i grandi traguardi e i sogni più belli” le disse il maestro Miyagi all’improvviso, mentre contemplavano meravigliati il cielo stellato.  Ziva gli rivolse uno sguardo pieno di affetto e gratitudine senza nascondere l’emozione che stava provando, nonostante la paura e il terrore che aveva di tornare.  
 “Sei pronta per tornare a casa” ammise con un filo di voce come se le avesse letto la mente, stringendosi ancora di più a lei per imprimere quel ricordo, quelle emozioni nella sua mente.  
   
La vita ci insegna tante cose: una di queste è che le persone non sono mai come sembrano.    
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   
Spazio d’autrice:  
Eccomi di nuovo qui ad aggiornare il secondo capitolo.  
Devo fare alcuni chiarimenti  della storia: il suo sviluppo avviene dopo la 11x02 di NCIS (ovviamente questo è per coloro che seguo la serie), alcuni dialoghi o fatti che io ho riportato sono avvenuti nella serie, invece altri sono di mia invenzione; e inoltre per le informazioni sulle fasi che Ziva affronterà per il suo percorso sono notizie vere, che io ho preso da un articolo di Aprire Aziende ( di Alessandro Nicoletti) pensavo che con la mia trama fossero azzeccate e così ho voluto inserirle sviluppando poi la mia storia. I ringraziamenti proprio come l’altra volta vanno prima di tutto a mia cugina Viviana per avermi aiutata ed essermi stata accanto nello sviluppo della  storia, poi ringrazio mia sorella perché anch’essa a suo modo mi ha aiutato, e infine, non meno importarti ringrazio due amiche uniche Alice e Lucrezia.


	3. Ritorno

 

 

Aveva sempre creduto di essere irrimediabilmente infelice, non si era mai posta la questione di togliersi questo peso per tornare a respirare. Ormai si era abituata alla sensazione di apnea nel sonno come nella realtà, cosi bene da non aver neanche immaginato di poterne fare a meno. Grazie al percorso svolto fino a quel momento realizzò che alcuni aspetti della sua vita in realtà non le appartenevano più, non rispecchiavano il suo Io ideale. Esplorò le sue volontà, i suoi desideri, le sue emozioni che da tanto tempo erano sotterrati; ebbe il coraggio di mettere tutto in discussione, forse stava troppo male per non farlo. Lei per la prima volta scoprì quanto le venisse facile affrontare le sue paure più grandi, che continuare a reprimerle: fu così, che il suo maggior timore di non essere amata, in realtà si trasformò nel desiderio di ricevere amore e ogni piccola sfumatura che questo sentimento sa offrire, nel suo più grande desiderio.  
   
Tutti si trovavano davanti il cancello del monastero per salutare Ziva ancora una volta, ognuno di loro aveva condiviso con lei momenti uni e tutti avevano imparato a volerle bene in modi differenti.  
Miyagi era ancora di fronte a lei che continuava a darle consigli, facendole promettere di scrivere non appena si sarebbe sistemata, quando all’improvviso Marleen, una bambina orfana di poco più di quattro anni, si attaccò alla sua gamba. Ziva la conosceva bene: era una bambina che lei aveva aiutato per mesi con la scuola, istaurando pian piano, un bellissimo rapporto d’amicizia nonostante la sua tenera età. Entrambe avevano visto gli orrori della vita, avevano perso la loro famiglia, ma in qualche modo da quella brutta esperienza ne erano uscite vittoriose, anche se non indenne. Ziva si era affezionata tanto a quella bambina perché veda in lei un po’ di se stessa e non riusciva ad essere del tutto obiettiva: spesse volte, infatti, litigava con le istitutrici che si prendevano cura di lei dandogli dell’incapace. Capitava spesso che Marleen rimaneva a dormire con Ziva, anche contro il volere degli assistenti, dato che non era un bene per la bambina affezionarsi così tanto a lei che presto o tardi sarebbe andata via. Il mattino, quando lei tardava al loro incontro, Miyagi, andando in camera sua le trovava accoccolate, l’una abbracciata. C’erano voluti mesi prima che entrambe si aprissero, ma non appena avevano trovato il loro punto d’incontro erano  diventate inseparabili.  
   
“Portami con te!” disse piagnucolando la bambina non staccandosi dalle sue gambe.  
Ziva stava tremando, era senza parole; nonostante cercasse di parlare dalle sue labbra non usciva alcun suono, era pietrificata. Il cuore le doleva e avrebbe voluto non lasciarla ma solo stringerla tra le sue braccia proteggendola dal mondo; cos’altro poteva fare? Non era sua figlia dopotutto, anche se quell’idea le aveva sfiorato la mente più volte.  
“Tesoro, mi spiace ma non posso” rispose lei con voce rotta quasi alle lacrime.  
“Perché no?” domandò innocentemente.  
“E’ difficile da spiegare ma… tu hai bisogno di una famiglia: di una mamma e di un papà” spiegò con fare da bambino.  
Gli occhi di Marleen presero subito colore e vitalità.  
“Allora è semplice. Tu puoi diventare la mia mamma e…. Tony il mio papà” affermò gioiosa e fiera per essere riuscita a trovare la soluzione del problema, tuttavia, questo non causò che altro dolore per Ziva, incapace di risponderle. La piccola aveva scoperto di Tony da una foto che lei teneva in camera, nascosta dietro altre mille cose; una volta trovata, Ziva non potè non raccontarle chi era quell’uomo buffo e sorridente che l’aveva catturata tra le braccia facendole il solletico fino a farla piangere di gioia. Lei alzò lo sguardo triste e affranto, così Miyagi, capendo il segnale accorse subito in suo aiuto.  
“Marleen, piccola mia, a volte ciò che vogliamo o desideriamo non è sempre ciò che possiamo avere” disse, facendo corrugare il suo piccolo visino e piangere Ziva, che già prima a stento, era riuscita a trattenersi.  
“Non mi dimenticherò mai di te. Tu sarai per sempre la mia mamma” confessò la bambina all’orecchio di Ziva.  
“Neanch’io ti dimenticherò mai piccola furbacchiona” gli rispose lei con un sorriso appena accennato, scompigliandole i capelli; abbracciandola e stringendola tra le sue braccia in un gfesto pieno d’affetto.  
   
Fu proprio quest’ultimo ricordo a farle compagnia per tutto il viaggio di ritorno a Washington. Poggiò le valigie all’ingresso e salì in ascensore, quello sarebbe stato l’unico momento in cui sarebbe rimasta sola prima di essere assalita da domande e abbracci. Entrando in ufficio trovò tutto vuoto e ci rimase male: è vero nessuno sapeva del suo arrivo e non si aspettava una grande cerimonia, ma pensava di trovarli tutti a lavoro quantomeno.  
Stava per andarsene quando sentì: “Non ci posso credere! Sei proprio tu?” esclamò una voce dolce,  
richiamandola all’attenzione.  
“Pare proprio di sì” rispose nervosa, poco prima di essere abbracciata con calore.  
“Dove sono tutti McGee?”  
“Gibbs a casa, Ducky e Palmer ancora giù stanno ultimando i lavori, Abby….in laboratorio, e…Tony  a casa” disse quest’ultimi due nomi abbassando gli occhi, imbarazzato.  
“Sei tornata?”  
Lei non rispose, non sapeva ancora cosa avrebbe fatto esattamente; era lì, questo era un punto di partenza.  
“Vado da…”  
Lui la interrupe prima ancora che finisse di parlare “Hanno sofferto, tutti e due e non si sono ripresi del tutto. Sii comprensiva” gli consigliò McGee, un consiglio che la mandò su tutte le furie. Cosa credeva, che per lei era stata una passeggiata?  
Scossa, lo salutò e si incamminò verso l’obitorio: prima sarebbe andata da loro e subito dopo da Abby, non sarebbe stato facile ma sicuramente di più che con Tony. Non appena la videro rimasero stupiti, non riuscirono più a muoversi: erano sorpresi e non fecero nulla per non farlo notare.  
“Bentornata!!” abbracciandola, le disse Palmer con affetto.  
“Sei venuta a fare una visita ai nostri cadaveri?” chiese dolce,anche se leggermente freddo, Ducky.  
“No, ma non si sa mai che non ci finisca io” rispose sorridendogli e tesa allo stesso tempo Ziva.  
Fu lei a fare il primo passo e l’abbracciò, meravigliandolo.  
“Bentornata mia cara e….non te ne andare mai più” le rivelò con finta rabbia e tenerezza.  
Stava percorrendo il corridoio per andare in laboratorio, ma più si avvicinava più aveva paura e più forte era la voglia di scappare.  
“Fai della paura la tua forza” sostenne una volta il maestro Miyagi e lei, presa da questo incoraggiamento entrò.  
   
Abby non si accorse del suo arrivo fin quando non si girò e la provetta che teneva fra le mani si frantumò in mille pezzi, riversando il contenuto sul pavimento.  
“Dove sei sparita? Ti ho fatto cercare da McGee, ma non è riuscito a trovarti ed è quanto dire, dato che è il migliore. Cosa credevi di fare? Sparire così, pensando che nessuno avrebbe notato la tua assenza?” inveì tutto d’un fiato su Ziva senza neanche lasciarle il tempo di spiegarsi.  
“ E poi anche Tony è sparito, almeno lui però riuscivamo a contattarlo. Quando è tornato era strano:  sapevo c’era qualcosa che non andava e infatti alla fine mi ha confessato tutto”.  
Ziva strabuzzò gli occhi, non capiva perché nonostante tutto fosse così furiosa; dopotutto lei avrebbe dovuto capire.  
“Secondo te mi sarebbe bastato sapere che lo stavi facendo per Gibbs?” le chieste contrariata, Rischiarandosi la voce alla fine dopo quel lungo sproloquio parlò incerta: “ Credevo….”  
Interromperla, Abby parlò nuovamente a raffica: “ Credevi cosa? Hai stravolto le nostre vite, soprattutto la mia e poi te ne sei andata senza neanche voltarti indietro o dire una parola, senza darci tue notizie. Ma lo sai quanto mi hai fatto preoccupare?” affermò dandole un colpetto sul braccio poco prima di abbracciarla così forte da stritolarla. Rimasero in quella posizione, strette per vari minuti: entrambe avevano bisogno di quell’abbraccio, di quel ritorno alle origini: in poche parole, entrambe avevano bisogno l’una dell’altra. Abby si scostò solo di pochi centimetri e tenendo lo sguardo sul viso di lei, fece quella domanda che sapeva pesarle come un macigno.  
“Lo hai già visto?”  
“No, ero per prima venuta qui perché…pensavo di trovarvi tutti”.  
“Noi siamo come sorelle, ma io voglio bene anche a Tony. Stai attenta con lui perché ha sofferto tantissimo da quando te ne sei andata, cercava di non farlo vedere ma conosci Tony: qualcosa dentro di lui era cambiata. Ti prego, non farlo soffrire” annunciò protettiva Abby.  
“Scusami, ma cosa credi, che per me sia stato facile? Anch’io ho sofferto. Ho lavorato su me stessa rivivendo momenti del mio passato che avrei voluto solo cancellare, ho sentito la mancanza di ognuno di voi così tanto che avrei voluto lasciare tutto e tornare; ma sai una cosa? Non potevo farlo. Lo dovevo a me stessa, a Gibbs e a Tony. Ogni volta che credevo di essere più vicina, ero un altro passo più lontana; è stato un viaggio lungo e pesante fisicamente ed emotivamente….quindi ti prego, non venirmi a dire di non farlo soffrire, perché non è stato l’unico” ribadì arrabbiata e delusa Ziva, perché nessuno era stato capace di capirla? Sapeva bene che tutti avevano sofferto; lei, forse avrebbe dovuto scrivere, ma questo in qualche modo l’avrebbe distratta: era un viaggio che doveva percorrere da sola. Ziva non rimase a lungo con Abby, ma prima di andarsene dovette promettere di raccontarle tutto; ora arrivava la parte più difficile: parlare con Tony e Gibbs.  
   
“Voglio sentire  la sua voce e non avere paura. Tutto ciò che ho sempre saputo è come nascondere un segreto, ma sono stanca di andare avanti senza crederci. Ogni giorno mi avvicino sempre di più alla conclusione che non sono antiproiettile, ho capito che ho qualcosa da perdere: sei tu. Pensavo che sarei andata avanti, ma non riesco a pensare ad altro: continuo a sentirti ovunque, non posso dimenticare ciò che ho visto sul tuo volto, ne conosco ogni minimo dettaglio”.  
Ziva era tanto assorta nelle riflessioni tra sé e sé da non essersi accorta di essere già arrivata a casa di Tony, quando all’improvviso si fermò; quello che vide le gelò il cuore: ci sono cose che, purtroppo, nonostante tutto non tornano più come prima, cambiano inevitabilmente.  
E fa male, maledettamente male fidarsi ed essere traditi.  
   
Rimase ferma in macchina per circa dieci minuti osservando da lontano la scena svolgersi sotto i suoi occhi. Tony era abbracciato ad una bellissima donna – che ovviamente non era lei- e non smetteva di ridere come mai aveva visto prima. La donna, a lei sconosciuta, aveva i capelli biondo miele lunghi fino alle spalle, portava abiti casual ma molto femminili che le risaltavano le forme, senza risultare volgare; ogni cosa le diceva che lui avesse voltato pagina scegliendo un’altra donna completamente diversa da lei.  
A volte le cose si scoprono troppo tardi:  
si scopre tardi di amare,  
si scopre tardi di essere amati,  
si scopre tardi di essere traditi;  
a volte è troppo tardi scoprire che amare fa male.  
Il dolore era immenso, non riusciva nemmeno a spiegare ciò che avveniva dentro di lei, ne era completamente distrutta: e poi mentre asciugò le lacrime sul suo viso si ricordò del suo maestro e delle sue sagge parole.  
“Ricordati, l’anima vede ciò che agli occhi sfugge”.  
   
Lei continuava a ripetersi quella frasi per darsi la forza necessaria, ma non riusciva a venirne a capo: il dolore era troppo forte, forse l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto aiutarla era lui, Gibbs. Arrivata davanti casa sua era nervosa e tesa, le mani le tremavano e aveva paura; poi rammentò a se stessa che lui l’avrebbe capita. Tutta la casa era al buio, ma lei sapeva dove trovarlo; infatti, la luce nello scantinato era accesa. Ziva con passo felpato scese le scale, molto lentamente e appena aprì la porta lo trovò proprio davanti a sé. Il suo stupore fu tanto che il martello che teneva fra le mani cadde a terra, rompendo quel silenzio che si era creato.  
“Ehi Ziver!” alla fine fu lui a parlare per primo, facendole segno di entrare e regalandole uno dei suoi rari sorrisi.  
“Ehm…ehi capo” rispose molto timidamente; lo sguardo che lui le lanciò fu così tenero che non appena scese l’ultimo scalino corse fra le sue braccia.  
Gibbs non mostrava molto i suoi sentimenti, proprio come Ziva, anche se in alcuni momenti sembrava un’altra persona, come in quell’istante. Quell’abbraccio racchiudeva in sé tantissime domande, paure e molto affetto: quel gesto era solo per loro. Lui si scostò riprendendo la sua posizione vicino al tavolo da lavoro e con gli occhi basso sul legno le disse: “Capo? Significa che sei tornata?”  
Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio parlò lui che mai avrebbe potuto mentirgli.  
“Non so ancora cosa farò” ammise; a quell’affermazione lui alzò lo sguardo sul suo volto.  
“Dipende da come andrà” quasi soprapensiero aggiunse.  
“Tony non ti ha detto nulla?” chiese timida.  
“Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirmi?” le chiese di rimando con un tono non molto calmo. Lei non rispose aveva già detto troppo e non voleva metterlo nei guai, più di quanto, forse, non era già. Cosa poteva dire allora?  
“Sai bene che scopro tutto prima o poi, quindi, non sempre è necessario parlarmi” affermò alzando un sopracciglio e sorridendo.  
“Non so cosa sia successo tra di voi e nemmeno voglio saperlo, ma avevo capito che tu centravi qualcosa. Tony dopo il suo viaggio era cambiato, così ho supposto che….”  
“Che fossi stata io a ferirlo, che ancora una volta ho distrutto ciò che di buono avevo, giusto?” ribatte arrabbiata.  
“Non ho detto questo” si difese subito Gibbs alzando le spalle.  
“Ma cosa avete tutti oggi?” disse di scatto lei alzandosi meccanicamente dalla sedia che cadde provocando un rumore che si irradiò per tutta la stanza.  Gibbs le lanciò un’occhiataccia a cui lei non prestò interesse, tant’è che continuò a parlare infuriata e ferita.  
“Da quando sono arrivata, tutti non fate altro che ripetermi della sofferenza che ho provocato: davvero mi fanno così egoista?” chiese con un tono di voce alterato, mai usato prima, non con lui almeno.  
“Ma cosa ti aspettavi?” le rispose infastidito per quella accusa Gibbs, facendola rimanere basita e addolorata più di quanto dette a vedere.  
“Pensavo solo che tu mi avresti capito, dopotutto l’ho fatto per te e… per Tony” confidò con le lacrime agli occhi.  
   
Non appena ebbe finito di raccontargli tutta la verità, lui le accarezzò una spalla con fare affettuoso e protettivo, come in fin dei conti era sempre stato con lei. Ziva aveva detto di più di quanto avrebbe voluto rivelargli, ma non voleva fare diversamente, almeno lui doveva capire.  
“Cosa vuoi fare con lui?” le domandò, stupendola.  
“Non lo so” ammise sconfitta, ma lo sguardo d’intesa che i due si cambiarono valeva più di mille parole: lui credeva in lei e questo bastava.  
“L’ho visto con una donna”sbottò d’un fiato ferita.  
Gibbs emise un sorriso divertito, tuttavia lo sguardo gelido che lei gli mandò lo fece ricomporre. Le regole di Gibbs era rigide e non dovevano essere infrante, nessuna di esse; tra queste ne risaltava una, la numero 12 ovvero nessun rapporto tra colleghi; lui avrebbe fatto un’eccezione per loro? La risposta non doveva essere ricercata se non nei suoi occhi. Lui l’avrebbe fatto, forse perché l’amore tra Tony e Ziva era così forte e puro che gli ricordava tanto quello fra lui e sua moglie; un amore oltre i confini del mondo. Vedendo lo stato d’animo di Ziva lui non poté non rattristarsi per lei, anche se allo stesso tempo si tratteneva dal ridere, per come lei aveva interpretato la situazione.  
“Devi parlare con Tony. Non è come sembra” affermò determinato e con voce grossa, segno che il discorso era chiuso.  
Ziva si trattenne ancora qualche ora con lui, sapendo che il suo sonno avrebbe tardato ad arrivare.  
   
“Cogli l’attimo.  
Tutto ciò di cui si ha paura è ciò che più desideriamo.  
Non nasconderti dietro una facciata, sii te stessa e dimostra la tua vera essenza”.  
Queste furono le parole che risuonavano nella sua mente e che le dettero il buongiorno, proprio come quel mattino in cui Miyagi gliele disse.  
   
Tony aveva la sua routine: la sua giornata iniziava con una bella corsa mattutina che gli riempiva i polmoni di aria pura e cercava di lenire il suo cuore in pena, quest’ultima con scarsi risultati. Tutto il resto avveniva così velocemente da non avere valore: casa, doccia, ufficio, di nuovo casa, letto; la sua energia era rivolta al mattino, quella parte della giornata ,l’unica, che lo facesse sentire vivo. Ziva aveva iniziato a comminare al parco fra alberi e gente che correva, fin quando spinta dia passi dell’amore si ritrovò in quel luogo, nel loro posto magico dove tutto era possibile.  
   
 _Quel posto aveva un significato diverso per ognuno di loro. Per lui era il luogo in cui le aveva scattato la prima fotografia – a sua insaputa- che adesso custodiva gelosamente nel suo portafoglio. In quella foto si riusciva a vedere una Ziva diversa: felice, spensierata e con qualcosa che l’aveva fatto innamorare, anche se allora non era ancora amore. Per lei, invece, quel posto rappresentava la prima volta che aveva espresso i suoi sentimenti:  un giorno a Shemil, suo grande e vecchio amico, riuscì a confidargli che Tony era l’uomo che amava;  lui fu il primo e l’unico a cui lo disse. Quel luogo, visto da lontano, era semplice e non dava nessuna sensazione di magia: era composto da una panchina tra due alberi di quercia, con una vista su prati verdi, dove con un po’ di fortuna, era possibile  intravedere delle margheritine; la magia era dovuta al fatto che per loro, quel luogo rappresentò l’inizio del loro amore._  
 _Lui la sorprese alle spalle e ci mancò poco che lei non lo stendesse. Tony non aveva ancora imparato, mai andare alle spalle di un’agente addestrato a uccidere, soprattutto se quell’agente e capace di ucciderti in 100 modi diversi. Era un pomeriggio in cui entrambi avevano la giornata libera dal lavoro e per un strano caso si trovarono entrambi nello syesso posto. Era destino? Chissà…_  
 _“Cosa ci fai qui?” le chiese Tony divertito, prendendola in giro._  
 _“E tu, cosa ci fai?” ribatté lei infastidita._  
 _“Non hai qualche nuova conquista da coccolare?” lo schernì lei sarcastica._  
 _“No, per me esisti solo tu” disse lui con nonchalance, anche se, subito dopo, capì ciò che aveva ammesso ad alata voce._  
 _Si guardarono negli occhi, distratti da ciò che provavano, anche se non riuscivano a capire cosa fosse; c’era qualcosa di strano, un misto di dolcezza, paura e imbarazzo._  
 _“Co-sa hai det-to?” riuscì a farfugliare appena lei, ancora sotto shock per la sua rivelazione._  
 _“Non fare domande di cui non sei sicura di volere una risposta” ammiccando serio disse._  
 _Improvvisamente le sue mani cominciarono a sudare, i battiti del suo cuore accelerarono prendendo un uovo ritmo, la testa iniziò a girarle, non capì più nulla se… se non che lui era lì con lei._  
 _Era come se la panchina sotto di loro non esistesse più, come se non era circondati da nessun’altra cosa, se non i loro sorrisi capace di illuminare l’atmosfera che li avvolgeva. Non riuscì a controllare se stessa, non più, fu come se il corpo e la mente fossero distaccati una dell’altra. Il suo sorriso si spense lentamente, le sue labbra sfiorarono le sue e si sentì come non era mai stata prima; pensava e si chiese se lo volesse veramente, fu assalita da mille dubbi, fin quando non sentì i battiti del suo cuore andare in sincronia con il proprio._  
 _“Sì, voglio saperlo davvero” ribadì, stavolta più sicura di se stessa._  
 _Lui la guardò facendola sentire la donna più importante, lei gli dette tutto il potere con la consapevolezza che era lui: l’uomo che amava._  
 _E come in un battito d’ali le sussurrò: “Ti amo” sfiorandole nuovamente le labbra, rendendo quel momento unico e magico._  
 _“Ti amo anch’io” confessò timidamente e nervosa lei poco dopo._  
 _Quando sentì la sua mano sfiorare la sua guancia arrossata, i dubbi svanirono, chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che fossero i sensi a trasportarla. Fu un bacio eterno, un piccolo momento di eternità in cui il mondo là fuori aveva preso un altro colore, un mondo dove tutto era possibile._  
   
Quel ricordo le diede la forza per avvicinarsi ancora di più ad un uomo seduto sulla panchina che in qualche modo aveva usurpato il loro posto magico. Le bastò avvinarsi un po’ di più per riconoscerlo: capelli castani e corti, ampie spalle, postura d’ufficio e irrimediabilmente una tazza di caffè fumante tra le mani.  
   
“Non impedire che la paura ti impedisca di amare”.  
E così all’improvviso si ricordò di quella frase che il maestro Miyagi le disse una volta quando lei gli parlò di Tony.  
   
Con passo cauto, lentamente si avvicinò a lui che era di spalle e non poteva vederla. Il suo cuore batteva a mille, ma doveva farlo; appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla ritrovandosi circondata di quel calore familiare che le era mancato fino a quel momento. Non c’erano bisogno di parole, lui sapeva.  
“Ziva” disse in un sussurro a fior di labbra, facendo accelerare ancora di più i battiti del suo cuore. Non l’aveva dimenticata.  
   
Ziva si avvicinò a lui fin quando non furono uno di fronte all’altro, preoccupati e felici per ciò che stava avvenendo dentro di loro ed estasiati per la meraviglia che li circondava. Non appena lei si sedette al suo fianco l’atmosfera si scaldò, si percepiva un misto di emozioni: rabbia, dolore, tristezza e gioia. Lei era reale, non era il frutto di un sogno. Il silenzio che regnava faceva paura perfino a loro, nessuno parlò: c’erano così tante cose che ne erano terrorizzati. Da dove iniziare e dove arrivare?  
   
“Tony” in un debole bisbiglio disse Ziva.  
“Cosa ci fai qui?” domandò lui sorpreso, non appena si riprese dallo stupore.  
“Sono qui per te!”  
Quelle parole riecheggiavano nell’aria come nella mente di lui, in maniera così intensa che passarono minuti prima che lui parlò di nuovo.  
“Sicura?” chiese lui, poco convinto della sua affermazione.  
Quella domanda lasciò Ziva perplessa e non lo nascose.  
“Sì, Tony, è così” affermò lei determinata.   
“Cosa vuoi?” disse ad un tratto, in maniera distaccata.  
“Te. E così difficile da capire?” sbuffò lei un po’ irritata.  
“Sì, dal momento che te ne sei andata” di rimando gli rispose lui.  
“Sai che dovevo farlo”.  
“Lo so”.  
“E allora perché….”  
“Perché cosa? Torni qui dopo un anno e ti aspetti qualcosa da me?” replicò infastidito.  
“Non mi aspetto nulla, ma di certo non un accoglienza così, non questo” affermò alzando lo sguardo e incontrando il suo.  
“Allora cosa vuoi da me Ziva?” richiese nuovamente, mentre si alzava da quella panchina che adesso sembrava rappresentare solo un grande peso.  
Con scatto fulmineo lei prese il suo polso e lo tirò, facendolo girare verso di se: non sarebbe andata come avrebbe voluto lui.  
“Non ti permettere a voltarmi le spalle, Antony DiNozzo” disse in modo minaccio ma dolce allo stesso tempo, lei lo chiamava con il suo nome completo solo quando era arrabbiata o lui ne aveva fatto una delle sue.  
“Dobbiamo parlare, non puoi andartene!!”.  
“Perché non posso? Tu l’hai già fatto” affermò arrabbiato e ferito.  
“Ritorniamo sempre allo stesso discorso?”  
“Sì, perché mai non dovremmo?”  
“Ti ho spiegato allora e te l’ho detto anche adesso; dovevo farlo. Lo sai bene”.  
L’uno era perso negli occhi dell’altro, avevano provato così tanto dolore da non riuscire a trovare quella parte di luce dentro se stessi per parlare e ammettere la verità.  
“Dovevo ritrovare me stessa perché non sapevo più chi fossi. Avevo perso così tante cose e persone che alla fine avevo perso anche me stessa: quella Ziva David innocente, con dei sogni, con delle speranze e che credeva ancora in qualcosa” confessò quasi alle lacrime dato che lui non riusciva a capirla.  
Erano stati sempre in sintonia, l’uno anticipava le mosse dell’altro, eppure possibile che adesso non riuscivano a fare una conversazione senza accusarsi a vicenda.  
“Pensavo che tu mi avessi capito” sussurrò appena lei.  
“Io ti ho capito, ma questo non significa che lo abbia accettato” rispose avvicinandosi a lei.  
“E così allora? È finita?” domandò lei senza più avere la forza di combattere.  
“Non è mai iniziata” ribadì con tono duro Tony che sapeva benissimo che quelle parole l’avrebbero ferita, tuttavia lui aveva un vuoto dentro, che ormai non riusicva a colmare, come un uomo senza emozioni.  
Da quando era andata via, anche una parte di lui era scomparsa, non era più lo stesso Tony DiNozzo. Lui era voltato di spalle come a volersi allontanare da quel posto carico di ricordi dolorosi; nonostante ciò gli mancò il coraggio per farlo davvero.  
“Credevo che avessi più palle! Hai sempre lottato per ciò che credevi, hai rischiato la tua vita più volte e, adesso che fai? Scappi? Sei un vigliacco! Questo non è il Tony che io conosco” le urlò lei alle sue spalle.  
Era così arrabbiata da dire cose che non avrebbe voluto, atnt’è che non appena aprì bocca non riuscì più a controllarsi; le parole iniziarono ad uscire così in fretta da non poterle fermare.  
“Infatti tu non mi conosci, non più almeno” gli rispose lui voltandosi e fulminandola con lo sguardo.  
“ E allora parla, vieni qui, siediti al mio fianco e fatti conoscere. Non scappare” le suggerì Ziva molto teneramente, intimorita per come la situazione stava degenerando.  
“Sei sicura di ciò che chiedi? Sicura che non scapperai di nuovo alla minima difficoltà o quando le cose si faranno più serie?” chiese severamente Tony  prima di darle nuovamente quel poter capace di distruggerlo, ancora una volta.  
“Non posso fare nessuna promessa ma sono qui Tony, non sto scappando: questo dovrebbe essere già un inizio ”.  
“Da quel giorno in cui ho preso quel maledetto aereo,ho perso una parte di me che mi rendeva vivo. Le giornate scorrevano così in fretta da non rendermi nemmeno conto: il lavoro sembrava essere diventato un peso” confessò lui tenendo gli occhi bassi, non riuscendo a sostenere il suo stesso guardo, tanto stava male.  
“Tu mi hai tolto ogni briciolo di vita, mi ha reso insignificante persino incapace nel lavoro in cui prima ero il migliore: mi hai fatto diventare chi non avrei mai voluto essere. Tu mi hai distrutto!” affermò Tony con voce forte e dura da farle paura.  
Quelle parole pronunciate con quel carico di accuse, di dolore iniziarono a pesarle tanto da farle mettere tutto in discussione ancora una volta. Possibile che si era sbagliata?  
   
“Combatti per ciò che ami,  
non farti intimidire  
da coloro che sanno come stanno le cose o cosa vogliono,  
sono proprio loro  
 i primi ad aver sofferto e gli ultimi ad ammetterlo.  
Lotta per ciò che vuoi,  
lotta soprattutto per qualcosa che è tua.”  
   
Presa dallo sconforto, le balenarono alla mente queste parole che Miyagi le aveva scritto in un bigliettino d’addio. Fu come un lampo tutto ritornò ad avere un senso, sapeva ciò che voleva e che avrebbe avuto, dopotutto era Ziva David e, anche se il viaggio l’aveva cambiata sapeva come prendersi ciò che era suo.  
   
“Tu parli di come ti ho distrutto, ma pensi che ciò sia avvenuto solo per colpa mia?” disse alzando la voce al tal unto di attirare, immediatamente l’attenzione di Tony su di se.  
“Potrebbe essere stata anche colpa mia, ma le difficoltà si affrontano in due, nel bene e nel male, quindi non venirmi a dire come stanno le cose perché lo so bene: Quella mattina, tanti anni fa, proprio qui su questa panchina,abbiamo confessato, a noi stessi, di amarci, anche se ugualmente abbiamo deciso di non andare avanti per il nostro bene e per la nostra carriera; nota bene però eravamo in due quel giorno” precisò calcando le ultime parole.  
Tony alzò lo sguardo su di lei, e forse, per la prima volta, si riaccese in lui quella luce che si era spenta: rimase meravigliato però nel vedere, negli occhi di lei, un fuoco ardere come non aveva mia visto prima. Quello sguardo così determinato e sicuro lo scioccarono a tal punto da avere in testa un groviglio di frasi senza senso. Lei continuò imperterrita: ormai “era partita a tutto gas” e non si sarebbe fermata; no, di certo non adesso.  
“Mi dispiace per quello che hai passato, ma credi che per me sia stato facile? Ho fatto un percorso stancante e lungo per ritrovare me stessa, quella persona di cui ero così fiera  in passato e ti assicuro che per farlo ho attraversato di tutto. Non posso nemmeno spiegare ciò che ho vissuto: è stato così forte da svolgermi, ho analizzato e rivissuto ogni fase della mia vita emotivamente e fisicamente. Ho messo tutto in discussione: cose in cui credevo e persone di cui mi fidavo. Ho lottato per giorni per non far uscire tutto il male che sentivo, ma sai una cosa? Dovevo farlo, dovevo ammettere tutto, anche se inizialmente mi avrebbe causato dolore poi mi avrebbe aiutato a guarire. Mi sono ritrovata di fronte a fatti e avvenimenti che avrei voluto cancellare dalla mia mente e dalla mia vita. Tu hai sofferto, non lo metto in dubbio, ma è stato lo stesso per me. Sia quante volte tu mi hai ferito inconsciamente? Eppure io ti ho lasciato fare perché ti amavo così tanto da sopportare la sofferenza che mi provocavi; un dolore che, in confronto a ciò che provavo per te, era una goccia in un oceano.” Disse con tutta la rabbia, dolore e dolcezza che aveva dentro.  
Lui non riuscì nemmeno a parlare tanto lei aveva preso in mano le redini della situazione: aggiungere altro sembrava superfluo.  
“Se ti ho ferito e fatto del male così tanto, come sostieni, perché non mi hai dimenticato?” chiese lei a denti stretti, riuscendo a buttare fuori quella parole con forza e dolore allo stesso tempo.  
“Volevo farlo, ci ho provato, ma… non ci sono riuscito” ammise lui guardandola negli occhi. Fu solo allora che si accorsero di tenersi stretti la mano; si staccarono subito e imbarazzati per il breve contatto, abbassarono gli occhi: il silenzio calò, almeno per un paio di minuti.  
   
“Era una cosa che dovevo fare e dovevo farla da sola” ribadì Ziva ancora una volta con molta tenerezza e determinazione.  
“Lo so, dovevi farlo per lui” gli rispose Tony dolcemente, ma un po’ infastidito.  
Lei non riuscì a capire a chi si riferisse, solo in un secondo momento comprese.  
 “Tu…tu sei arrabbiato perché ho fatto questo per Gibbs!” disse sorridendo Ziva ricevendo un’occhiata non molto carina da Tony.  
“Io…”  
“”Non hai capito nulla come al solito. È vero l’ho fatto per Gibbs, ma anche per te!” gli rivelò lei, a quelle parole lui alzò lo sguardo sul suo volto e vice che era sincera.  
“Gibbs mi ha dato tanto, ero e sarò sempre in dovere con lui, ma tu… tu hai preso la parte più importante di me: il mio cuore” affermò imbarazzata che si manifestò attraverso il rossoere delle sue guance.  
Lui le si avvicinò con passo scaltro, doveva cogliere quell’opportunità: quando le fu vicino le passò una mano delicata sul viso e con l’altra l’attirò a se con fare possessivo. Erano tanto vicini che sarebbe bastato un soffio perché le labbra di lui avrebbero sfiorato quelle di lei; quel soffio non arrivò e tutto ciò che si sentì fu vento di tempesta, ancora una volta.  
Lei si divincolò dal suo abbraccio, ci stava cascando di nuovo: lui e il suo essere così meraviglioso; no, non doveva andare così.  
Quel gesto mandò in confusione Tony che si chiese cosa aveva detto o fatto stavolta di male; le sue risposte non mancarono ad arrivare.  
“Continuo a pensare a quello che ho visto e dopotutto non riesco a capire” disse lei quasi tra se e se facendo corrugare il suo viso.  
“A cosa ti riferisci?” domandò molto cauto Tony, non sapeva perché, ma sapeva di dover agire così.  
“Dici di aver sofferto così tanto eppure non ti fai scrupoli a voltare pagina, ad andare avanti con la tua vita da sex simbol per poi accusare me di aver rovinato tutto”  
“Non è vero” si difese lui.  
L’espressione di Ziva non ammetteva repliche, lui non era un dipendete o un semplice ragazzo delle consegne, era Tony DiNozzo e non sarebbe rimasto così accusato per qualcosa che non aveva fatto.  
“Perché dovrei mentire?”  
“Per difendere la tua posizione, il tuo essere macho e poi perché sono io e non una qualunque e ti piace contraddirmi, sempre!” ammiccò lei.  
“Come al solito tu parli e tu ti capisci”  
“Tony vuoi anche negare l’evidenza? Ti ho visto con i miei occhi! Ieri ero passata a casa tua perché non ti avevo trovato in ufficio e…”  
Fu interrotta dalle risate di lui: ora tutti i pezzi iniziavano a combaciare; tuttavia quel gesto non fece altro che farla arrabbiare da sferrargli un pugno al braccio. Lui si passo automaticamente la mano nella parte sofferente del braccio per alleviare il dolore, ma Ziva non c’era andata giù leggera.  
“Non è come sembra” ridendo, alla fine, affermò.  
Lei lo guardò in cagnesco e Tony accorse subito ai ripari spiegando la situazione, così da chiarire ogni cosa, appena in tempo per scampare “all’urgano-Ziva”.  
“Non è come credi! Lei è Ellie, la nuova agente che ha preso il tuo poto. Noi siamo amici e nient’altro” aggiunse subito lui, prima di ricevere un altro pugno.  
Sapeva già cosa stava per dire lei così l’anticipò.  
“Mi è stata accanto, capiva come mi sentivo, non mi faceva domande e mi lasciava stare quando ne avevo bisogno. Lei è sposata, felicemente sposata aggiungo anche e come ti ho già detto noi siamo solo ottimi amici”  
Poco dopo in un sussurro disse: “ E comunque, in ogni caso, sei tu che sei andata via”.  
Lei incurante della sua sottigliezza nel dire ciò che voleva, continuò a dare spiegazioni.  
“Gli ultimi mesi sono stati i più pesante perché sapevo di essere così vicina da poter tornare a casa che non sempre riuscivo a fare ciò che mi veniva chiesto, ero distratta. Quest’anno è stato illuminante tanto quanto doloroso e devastante…è stato una sfida, ma il passato è passato” affermò sorridente.  
“Davvero?” chiese Tony sorpreso e divertito allo stesso tempo.  
“Si”.  
   
Entrambi d’un tratto alzarono lo sguardo dritto l’uno negli occhi dell’altro: il suo volto era pericolosamente vicino a quello di lei, le labbra erano bramose d’incontrarsi, ma non era ancora arrivato il momento. Nello sguardo di Tony scorrevano mille domande: su di loro, sul loro futuro, su ciò che li univa ancora una volta; Ziva avrebbe voluto fissare quegli occhi per il resto della sua vita , fin quando… il suo gesto improvviso. Nulla aveva più importanza, non c’erano domande a cui rispondere, esistevano solo Tony e Ziva: quello era il loro momento. Le sue morbide labbra si poggiarono su quelle di le; una sensazione di pace interrotta dal delicato tocco della sua mano sul viso e alle mani di lei fra i suoi capelli, per non lasciarlo andare. Un attimo, un momento, uno scontro tra le loro lingue; si cercavano, si rincorrevano fino all’unione, fino alla perfezione di quel sentimento che non consce né luogo, né tempo.. Passione, desiderio, trasporto: un momento in cui l’intensità che li circondava era a livelli profondi, così tanto da sperare che non finisse mai.  
   
“Perché l’hai fatto?” chiese d’un tratto, stranita, Ziva.  
“Non dovevo?” rispose Tony divertito.  
“Non mi sembra che ti dispiacesse così tanto” affermò sarcastico. Sì, adesso lo si riconosceva: stava tornando il Tony DiNozzo che tutti conoscevano.  
“Tu mi fai essere così….”  
“Cosa? Pazza, fantastica o super sexy? Ribatté scherzosamente lui attirandola a se e baciandola nuovamente. Lei rideva come non si faceva da tempo, quando quei sorrisi erano rivolti solo a lui.  
“Non credo ancora che tutto questo sia possibile”  
“Non posso vivere senza di te: questo dovresti saperlo dato che te l’ho detto tantissimi anni fa, anche se in circostanze non buone” le disse e con un tocco delicato e dolce le baciò la punta del naso.  
“So che devo dirtelo” e a quelle parole il viso di Tony si fece scur: forse per la prima volta aveva paura che quel sogno stesse per terminare; lo sguardo d’amore che le lanciò lei fu…illuminante.  
“Ti amo” annunciò dolcemente Ziva, così vicino alle sue labbra quasi da poterle sfiorare.  
Lui non rispose e lei iniziò a preoccuparsi. Tuttavia, non appena notò il luccichio nei suoi occhi capì che era la stessa cosa anche per lui; un attimo dopo, infatti….  
“Ti amo anch’io mia piccola ninja”.  
   
 

Si erano cercati,  
si erano persi,  
si erano ritrovati,  
il loro mondo insieme iniziava adesso.  
   
A volte l’amore ha solo bisogno di una spinta in più,  
di un incontro casuale,  
in un posto qualunque,  
con due persone speciali.  
 

 

 

 

 

 

Spazio d’autrice:  
Eccomi di nuovo qui ad aggiornare il terzo e penultimo capitolo.  
Non so che dire della storia perché penso che parli da sé XD. Questa parte è dedicata pienamente al ritorno di Ziva e alla reazione del team, che ne pensate? Sono riuscita ad avvicinarmi un po’ ai loro veri caratteri come nella serie? Spero di sì, diciamo che non è stato facile scrivere questo capitolo, non c’è nessuna parte facile, perché cercavo di essere più simile possibile alla serie. La parte più difficile in assoluto è stata quella tra Tony e Ziva, lo so, sono stata cattiva, ma non potevo scrivere diversamente alla fine era passato pur sempre un anno…..non odiatemi =). I ringraziamenti proprio sempre vanno prima di tutto a mia cugina Viviana per avermi aiutata nello sviluppo della  storia arricchendola , poi ringrazio mia sorella mi ha aiutato in alcuni momenti di incertezza e infine, non meno importarti ringrazio due amiche uniche ;) Alice (su EFP life before his eyes) che stavolta è stata davvero unica: avevo un momento di crisi dovevo scrivere la scena di Tony e Ziva sulla panchina quella del flashback ed ero bloccata e lei mi è stata molto d’aiuto e quindi grazie. Poi ringrazio anche Lucrezia ( su EFP _Fire) che mi ha sostenuto quando credevo che la storia non fosse chissa cosa, mi ha fatto ricredere con le sue dolci parole, dette poi da una persona che non guarda Ncis e che ha iniziato a shippare i Tiva solo dopo, quindi per me ha ancora più valore. Infine il mio ringraziamento va a voi che continuate a seguirmi, che legge le mie storie e che non potete fare a meno dei Tiva proprio come me. Se si va lasciate una recensione negativa o positiva che sia sarà sempre ben accetta =)   
Baci,  
Claire 


	4. Epilogo

 

 

 

Sei mesi dopo….  
 

 

 

 

Caro maestro Miyagi,  
scusami se ti scrivo solo adesso, so che avevo promesso di farlo presto, ma sono stati mesi davvero impegnativi in cui è successo di tutto. E appunto, ci sono tantissime novità che ti voglio raccontare, anche se sicuramente alcune di queste le sai già. Iniziamo per gradi così man mano ti spiego ciò che è avvenuto. Sono tornata a lavorare pochi giorni dopo che sono arrivata, anche se ho dovuto sostenere diverse esami: devo ammettere che è stato difficile più di quanto mi aspettassi. Il viaggio che ho fatto per ritrovare me stessa mi ha cambiato così tanto ad avermi fatto scegliere un’altra specializzazione se tale possiamo definirla. Lavoro sempre al Ncis, ma stavolta ho deciso di occuparmi della famiglie delle vittime, un aiuto psicologo per chi ne ha bisogno, spesse volte vado sul campo, ma non più come prima. Tony ha accettato questa mi decisione facilmente, anzi ne era quasi sollevato perché non voleva che i rischiassi tanto la vit: è stato il primo ad appoggiarmi, mentre non posso affatto dire lo stesso di Gibbs. Lui è stato particolarmente contrariato; è testardo e doveva rendersi conto da solo che questo era quello che volevo fare e di cui avevo bisogno per me stessa. Il mio lavoro quindi, come hai ben capito e per lo più d’ufficio, ma a me sta bene così. Certo si può dire che non mi manca l’adrenalina, però non potrei tornare a fare ciò che facevo prima.  
   
Per quanto riguarda la mia famiglia un po’ pazza, rimane sempre tale anche se, dopo il mio ritorno, mi sono stati tutti più accanto, penso che avessero paura che andassi via di nuovo. Non a caso ho dovuto promettere che non me ne sarei andata mai più via: la mia assenza, per tutti loro è stata davvero traumatica, proprio come lo è stata per me.  Tony durante la mia assenza ha trovato una persona cara; tutt’ora sono degli ottimi amici e nonché colleghi. Ellie Bishop è una donna fantastica, infatti abbiamo stretto quasi subito una bellissima amicizia anche se, non è stato facile e confesso che, ancora oggi sono gelosa del rapporto che ha istaurato con Tony. Non appena li vedo ridere e scherzare insieme, mi assale una gelosia forte al punto che vorrei andare là e separarli, immediatamente; e quando lui mi scopre ride, si prende gioco di me,  poi però si avvicina e mi bacia e tutta la gelosia e la paura spariscono lasciando spazio solo all’amore e all’affetto.  
   
Parlando quindi di Tony, mio marito…oddio mi fa ancora un certo effetto chiamarlo in questo modo, è successo così in fretta che ci sta volendo del tempo per abituarmi. Da quando ci siamo incontrati sei mesi fa, su quella panchina – la nostra panchina- abbiamo parlato tanto di noi, del nostro futuro e ogni cosa ha iniziato ad avere un senso;ogni cosa ha iniziato a combaciare proprio come i pezzi di un puzzle. Tony è meraviglioso, non lo avevo mai visto sotto questo punto di vista: mi riempie sempre di attenzione – a volte anche troppe – , non da nulla per scontato, anche se all’inizio non è stato semplice: dovevamo trovare un modo per andare d’accordo e stare insieme, non uno qualunque ma il nostro modo per vivere insieme. Abbiamo passato un brutto momento, è stato difficile vederci dopo un anno, doloroso più che altro. Avevamo sofferto così tanto da non riuscire a superarlo con naturalezza: ci odiavamo per ciò che avevamo fatto a noi stessi e al nostro amore, per non aver avuto la forza di darci una possibilità. Abbiamo litigato come il nostro solito, ma tutte le volte che credevo di non farcela mi venivano in mente i tuoi insegnamenti, le tue parole e mi facevo forza.  
   
Adesso cosa facciamo? Beh, siamo sposati, ci amiamo come fanno tutte le coppie e litighiamo come solo noi sappiamo fare, ma non appena facciamo pace riusciamo ad amarci ancora di più. A volte quando litighiamo metto Tony alla prova, talvolta mi diverto e altre invece lo faccio perché ho paura di perderlo o di rovinare ciò che si è creato tra di noi, perché sono insicura su di noi, ma finisce sempre nel migliore dei modi; pur non sapendolo lui mi dimostra, ogni volta, che possiamo farcela, soprattutto se stiamo insieme. Quando mi ha chiesto di sposarlo con una proposta alla Tony – ovvero alla James Bond – ho dato di matto,letteralmente: ho reagito malissimo e se fosse stata un’altra persona mi avrebbe lasciato. Tu sai come sono fatta, per quel poco che siamo stati insieme hai imparato a conoscermi, quindi puoi immaginare la mia reazione, nonostante questo lui è stato fantastico: mi ha lasciato “ribollire” e poi con i suoi modi, non appena le acque si sono calmate è riuscito a convincermi. La parte più bella, oltre ovviamente al matrimonio è stata dirlo a Gibbs: non l’ha preso per niente bene, però dopo aver dato uno scappellotto a Tony, mi ha abbracciata e ci ha detto testuali parole: “ Finalmente! Siete riusciti a capire ciò che noi sapevamo da sempre” facendoci ridere e meravigliare allo stesso tempo. Non ho mai creduto che Gibbs lo sapesse: so che a lui non sfugge nulla, ma non avrei mai creduto che lui tifasse per noi; è stato proprio lui ad accompagnarmi. Un giorno pieno di emozioni che non dimenticherò mai, forse il giorno più bello della mia vita: avevamo pochi invitati,  è stata una cerimonia intima, con tutte le persone più importanti per noi; è venuto addirittura il padre di Tony che, dopo non poche insistenze da parte mia, si è deciso ad invitarlo. Ho imparato che qualsiasi dolore ti abbia provocato la tua famiglia, rimane comunque la tua famiglia: forse con mille problemi, con tante situazioni difficili da affrontare o con un passato non brillante, ma sarà sempre il luogo da dove proveniamo, sarà sempre la nostra impronta, quella passata e quella futura, ovunque saremo. Non a caso, quella sera, Tony mi ha ringraziato per aver insistito tanto: era un nuovo inizio per noi, per la nostra famiglia.  
   
Dopo sei mesi però questa non è stata l’unica sorpresa, abbiamo deciso di adottare una bambina, non perché non volevamo figli nostri, li avremo ma sentivo che era una cosa che dovevo fare. Tony inizialmente era contrariato perché credeva fossimo troppo giovane, che fosse troppo presto, la verità era però che lui credeva di non poter essere un buon padre, come biasimarlo? Non ha avuto un buon esempio e ben che meno io; siamo così spaventati da questo grande passo, io sono certa che noi possiamo farcela. Per te questa non è una novità, vero? Abbiamo deciso infatti, di adottare Marleen, anche se per via di tutte quelle pratiche burocratiche da seguire, non è stato per niente semplice. Comunque abbiamo spedito tutti i documenti e non appena sarà tutto pronto verremmo a prenderla: non sto più nella pelle- così avrai anche occasione di conoscere il mio Tony. Lei è già pronta: ci siamo scritte parecchie volte, non potevo abbandonarla; la prima volta che l’ho vista è scattato qualcosa dentro di me che non riesco a spiegare e, anche se ci abbiamo messo un po’ prima di riuscire a stabilire un contatto, sapevo che lei era la mia bambina.  
   
Non so ancora come ringraziarti per quello che mi hai dato: sappi che mi hai donato più di una pace interiore: mi hai dato una nuova vita, una nuova me stessa, un marito e una figlia, una famiglia tutta mia e l’amore che credevo di non meritare. Grazie a quel viaggio e a te ho ricominciato a vivere.  
   
P.S.  
Aspettami, ci vedremo presto. Ho raccontato a Tony di quel posto magico e gli ho detto che ci andremo, io non vedo l’ora, lui non tanto ma lo farà per me, spero che non ti dispiaccia, ma lui è la mia vita e con lui voglio condividere quel luogo incantato.  
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   
   
Spazio d’autrice:  
Eccomi di nuovo qui arrivati all’ultimo capitolo…questo è molto corto, ma proprio perché è un epilogo, che spero vi sia piaciuto. Se devo essere sincera questo capito non era nemmeno messo in conto, la storia doveva finire con il 3 capitolo, ma come facevo a lasciarlo così? Da fan di Ncis, dei Tiva ho pensato che meritassero una conclusione più bella e quindi eccome come è nato questa parte. Ho cercato di rispondere a un po’ tutte le domande che lasciava in sospeso il 3 capitolo, dando quel tocco di dolcezza che ci si aspetta da un epilogo, e pur vero che questo lascia qualche domanda ( come sarà la loro vita con Marleen? Cosa succederà?Riusciranno a far coincidere il loro lavoro con la famiglia?) al momento lascio queste domande alla vostra fantasia, ma non è detto che non faccio un continuo della storia, mai dire mai è il mio motto.  
Sono felice di aver raggiunto la fine di questa storia, anche se triste perché mi hanno accompagnato per un bel po’ di tempo, e mi mancherà scrivere di loro, ma non vado mica via….continuate a seguirmi ;)  
E ora e la volta dei ringraziamenti, ormai come sempre ringrazio mia cugina Viviana per avermi aiutata a rendere la storia fantastica , poi ringrazio mia sorella che è stata con me dall’inizio e infine, non meno importarti ringrazio due amiche uniche ;) Alice (su EFP life before his eyes) e  Lucrezia ( su EFP _Fire) che hanno amato questa storia tanto quanto me, e le loro parole mi hanno dato una grande carica, soprattutto nei momenti in cui avevo dei vuoti. Infine ringrazio tutti voi, miei lettori spero che quest’avventura di Ziva, questa storia e questa conclusione vi siano piaciuti, almeno un po’ e se si va lasciate una recensione negativa o positiva che sia sarà sempre ben accetta =)   
Baci e alla prossima,  
Claire

 


End file.
